


Hasta que implores

by loti_miko



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loti_miko/pseuds/loti_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup y Toothless llevan ya meses de ser amigos, lo que ellos ignoran es que Loki, el dios, les ayudó a escapar del fuego de La Reina Dragón. Ahora el dios quiere que le paguen el favor, sin embargo las cosas no van como lo planeado para el par. YAOI TXH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whoa! Primer fic de "Como entrenar a tu dragón" :D Ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews. Gracias!

Antes de que empiecen a leer esta historia, sepan que va a tratar de un romance entre Hipo y Chimuelo. Intento escribir como dos hombres, que son mejores amigos, lidian con el hecho de enamorarse e intentar sacar adelante una relación que es mal vista por la sociedad.

Si tienen mente abierta les agradeceré muchísimo que la lean, si no, entonces pueden dar click al botón "regresar" y buscar otra historia.

NA: Decidí llamar a Hipo y a Chimuelo por sus nombres en inglés: Hiccup y Toothless.

Capitulo 1

"Un dragón blanco"

Hiccup y Toothless se miraron fijamente y finalmente compartieron un abrazo, uno largo y un tanto extraño de realizar, pero a fin de cuentas: hermoso. Ambos compartían un torrente de emociones y pensamientos increíbles e indescriptibles gracias a estos.

Al separarse el joven no-tan-vikingo montó en su amigo y ambos volaron directo a Berk.

"Patético" Dijo una voz "Muy patético… me encanta"

Escondido entre las sombras unos ojos amarillos miraron la escena, la verdad es que esto era ridículo, un humano y un dragón formando una amistad, si tan solo se vieran a ellos mismos, sobre todo esa cosita de niño, flacucho y pequeño, a lo más que podría aspirar a merecer era a un pequeño Terror, tal vez ni eso, pero ¿Un Furia Nocturna? Bah…

La extraña figura caminó lentamente a la dirección a la que ambos individuos se dirigían, revelando así su cuerpo.

Si una persona hubiera estado allí se moriría del susto.

Era Loki, uno de los dioses más peculiares y temidos, conocido por ser un poderoso enemigo o un leal compañero, nadie sabe como Loki actuará.

Retomando el paso, el poderoso dios continuó con sus pensamientos.

Dragones, humanos… humanos, dragones. Dos especies diferentes, siempre en guerra y capaces de destruirse mutuamente, y ahora, así de fácil, ambas criaturas congeniaban, y bueno, hasta eran capaces de sacrificar la vida por el otro, Él lo había visto, ese Furia Nocturna prácticamente dio su vida para rescatar al humano de las llamas.

Loki sonrió, el dragón conocido como Furia Nocturna era poderoso, orgulloso, fuerte y listo, el más especial de su raza, aún así las llamas que causaron la muerte de la Reina Dragón, también nombrada como Muerte Verde, eran demasiado para él, ni Odín ni Thor quisieron movieron un dedo para ayudar al peculiar par cuando supieron de la situación en la que estaban, pero ambos eran demasiado divertidos como para dejarlos morir ¿No? Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Loki, así que silenciosamente, el dios sí levantó un dedo, y las escamas de Toothless automáticamente adquirieron más fuerza, solo la necesaria para resistir las poderosas flamas y así salvar a su amigo y a el mismo.

Pasado un tiempo desde ese día, Loki se preguntó qué haría ahora, había salvado a los héroes de Berk, le debían algo, después de todo él los había ayudado a salir de esa caliente situación, pero aquí venía lo divertido del asunto, ¿Con que podrían pagarle? ¿Sus vidas? Por amor de Thor, los había salvado, obvio no quería matarlos, ¿Tributo? Eso no servía, supersticiones humanas, ¿Almas? Su hija es la reina del mundo de los muertos, el tenía esas de sobra.

Entonces ¿Qué?

Loki se sentó en la orilla de un acantilado, era una vista preciosa, seguramente ningún humano o animal puede disfrutar de los detalles que estas ofrecen, las nubes no son solo de colores, el mar no forma solo pequeñas olas blancas y los sonidos encierran más que simples melodías, sería una tortura no poder volver a ver algo así de hermoso si tenías el privilegio de verlo como de verdad es, de sentir su verdadera naturaleza…

¡Eso es!

Levantándose de un salto, Loki se preparó para ir a donde los dioses, juntó sus palmas y un sonido ensordecedor salió de ellas, en unos pocos segundos él se encontraba en los aposentos de Odín.

El obscuro dios se dirigió a un cáliz, el agua que reposaba dentro de él reflejó justo lo que pasaba por la mente de Loki: un muchacho quitándose su pierna falsa y un dragón observando fijamente como lo hacía, como si cada movimiento pudiese lastimar al chico, pocos segundos después el joven se encontró dentro del ala protectora de la bestia y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Una seca risa rompió el silencio, ¡Esto sería tan divertido y tan fácil! Loki metió la mano en el cáliz, todo cuidadosamente. Es bien sabido que los dragones no tienen religión ni creencias, y es que ellos solo están separados de los dioses por una línea delgada, ya que los poderes ocultos en ellos eran fuertes, pero al parecer no tenían la paciencia ni la intención de dominarlos. Eso tenía que continuar así, Loki no quería pensar que pasaría si un dragón descubre de lo que es capaz.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, el dios continuó con la tarea, y en menos de un minuto la mano de él estaba en la habitación de Hiccup, no literalmente, claro, solo la esencia de ésta. Con mucho cuidado logró entrar en los pensamientos del chico y le creó un falso recuerdo, un objeto importante olvidado en una parte incierta del bosque y la urgencia de ir a recuperarlo lo antes posible. No era necesario darle el mismo recuerdo al dragón, con Hiccup era suficiente.

Al finalizar la tarea Loki sacó su mano del Cáliz.

"Con eso bastará"

Xxx

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Toothless, que lanzó un perezoso bostezo. Abrió un poco el ala y encontró a Hiccup aun dormido. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que éste despertara, unos minutos después el humano abrió sus ojos y salió del ala protectora del dragón.

"Buenos días, Tooth." Dijo el adolescente entre palabras y un bostezo. El dragón ronroneó como respuesta y esperó a que su jinete se quitara esas extrañas ropas que usaba para dormir, y se pusiera su traje cotidiano para volar y también su prótesis.

Cuando ambos bajaron a desayunar (Toothless tenía que salir por el balcón del cuarto de Hiccup y luego entrar al comedor por otra ventaba aún más grande) Stoick ya estaba allí, comiendo un pedazo de pan con carne seca.

El Night Fury miraba la carne de Stoick con curiosidad, pero decidió que lo mejor para él en las mañanas era pescado. El jefe de Berk aun no se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia del demonio, como él solía llamarlo, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para no quejarse. Después de todo, su hijo merecía eso y más.

"Hola, papá." Dijo Hiccup mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

El hombre asintió por respuesta y le dio un mordisco a su comida. "Gobber vino a buscarte"

"¿De verdad?" Respondió el muchacho. "Oh, bueno. Lo buscaré más tarde. ¿No te dijo porque quería verme?"

"Necesita tu ayuda en la herrería. Pensé que aún tomabas sus lecciones."

El chico suspiró. Después de que los dragones se instalaran en Berk, Hiccup tenía que enseñarle a su gente como tratarlos. Muchos no tenían ni idea que las anguilas molestaban a las lagartijas gigantes, y en varias ocasiones el pelirrojo tenía que interponerse con un asustado dragón y un molesto vikingo.

"Pero sí quiero ir. Lo que pasa es que siempre se me agota el tiempo." Explicó Hiccup. "Juro que hoy pasaré todo el día en la herrería."

"Sé que lo harás." Dijo Stoick, sonriéndole a su heredero.

Ni un minuto había pasado cuando Hiccup sintió algo extraño rondando su mente. El joven tensó su cuerpo, una extraña ansiedad se apoderó de él.

"¿Hijo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Preguntó Stoick al ver como el adolescente se levantaba de un salto. Toothless levantó la cabeza de su desayuno al notar el extraño comportamiento de su humano. No es que el Jefe Vikingo no estuviera acostumbrado al peculiar comportamiento de su hijo, pero aún así era extraño ver como Hiccup se había alarmado en tan poco tiempo. Toothless también estaba un tanto alarmado, si, su jinete era diferente a los demás, no es que tuviera un problema con eso, al contrario, le encantaba, pero su comportamiento desde la mañana había sido un poco diferente.

"Es que… no lo sé" Respondió Hiccup que se detuvo un momento, intentó analizar la situación. ¿Qué había sido eso? Algo lo estaba jalando, una sensación que le impedía estar tranquilo le calaba los huesos, ¿pero que era?

El chico respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, le pidió disculpas a su padre y volvió a su desayuno, seguramente había sido su imaginación, lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero cuando iba a darle otra mordida a la comida que tenía enfrente nuevamente la ansiedad llegó a su cuerpo.

Será inútil resistirme. Se rindió Hiccup, que sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que era lo que le pasaba. Mejor veré que es.

"Sabes… saldré a dar un paseo" Nuevamente el desayuno de Hiccup se quedó a medio comer. "No tardo nada. Vamos, Toothless."

Stoick miró a su hijo salir por la puerta y al dragón escabullirse por la enorme ventana.

Ya en el jardín, Hiccup le puso su silla de montar a Toothless y ambos se prepararon para despegar. Una vez en el aire Toothless dejó que Hiccup dirigiera a donde quería ir, después de todo había sido su jinete quien deseó volar primero ese día, pero la actitud del vikingo inquietaba al dragón.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente Hiccup le pidió a su amigo que aterrizaran cerca de un acantilado, donde el bosque no estaba lejos y el mar se veía perfectamente.

Toothless se sentó y miró como el adolescente caminaba lentamente hacia los arboles.

La sensación que quemaba el cerebro de Hiccup había desaparecido tan pronto como había pisado el suelo. Nada pasó por varios minutos. Lo único que se podía oír era la respiración del dragón y del humano.

Decidiendo que nada interesante estaba pasando, y que no había porque seguir en un lugar en donde no había nada que hacer, Hiccup se encogió de hombros y decidió regresar a casa.

"Vámonos, parece que fue solo…"

Apenas y el chico había dado la espalda al bosque, para regresar a donde Toothless, un poderoso dragón emergió de las sombras.

Era blanco, tenía cuello largo y varias escamas azules adornaban su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran enormes y de un horrible y frio color rojo. La poderosa bestia lanzó un gruñido temible y peligroso, al parecer estaba preparado para atacar.

Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que en menos de un segundo se encontraba oculto por las alas de su Night Fury.

Ambos dragones se erizaban, lanzándose miradas asesinas. Ninguno de los daba señales de acercarse al otro. Entonces Toothless atacó primero, se lanzó hacia el dragón enemigo y clavó sus poderosos dientes en la garganta de la bestia, pero las escamas del otro animal se habían protegido a tiempo y con una embestida logró alejar a Toothless. El adversario corrió hacia él y puso sus grandes patas sobre el costado del Night Fury, estiró su cuello y abrió la boca, presumiendo de una dentadura hecha para matar y atacó a Toothless, mordiéndole la parte trasera de la cabeza.

El dragón aulló de dolor, ya que esa parte era una de las más sensibles que tenía. Ignorando la sensación que recorría su espalda, Toothless volteó la cabeza para mirar al dragón y le lanzó una bola de fuego.

La ceguera que el ataque causó fue fue rápida, y la bestia blanca se echó para atrás moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por recuperar la visión. Aprovechando el momento Toothless se levantó y se lanzó con toda la fuerza posible al otro dragón, pero en vez de que éste cayera, logró posicionarse para que fuera Toothless quien quedara tumbado en el suelo, demostrando así la increíble agilidad que el otro dragón tenía.

Pese a que el dragón blanco estaba ciego, su olfato y su oído no le fallaron, logró "visualizar" la posición en la que había quedado su enemigo, el Night Fury, y después ubicó el corazón de este. Una bola de fuego sería rápida para matar al dragón de escamas negras.

Hiccup, que estaba obviamente viendo la pelea, supo lo que venía. Si no se apuraba matarían a Toothless. Mirando a su alrededor buscó algo que usar, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber llevado una espada o una daga consigo, pero entonces vio una roca afilada al borde del acantilado. Se apresuró a tomarla y se dirigió a los dos dragones.

Toothless luchaba por liberarse de las poderosas garras que lo mantenían pegado al suelo, y el otro dragón parecía deleitarse con el espectáculo. Cuando decidió que era hora de matar a su enemigo, el animal blanco estiró el cuello, listo para lanzar una poderosa llamarada. Fue entonces Hiccup saltó a su espalda.

Mala idea.

Las grandes espinas que rodeaban la espalda del dragón se clavaron en el estomago del humano con extrema facilidad. El niño gritó a causa del dolor, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su tarea, con toda la fuerza posible, Hiccup tomó la piedra y la clavó en el aun estirado cuello del dragón, con movimientos rápidos logró causarle varias heridas, metía y sacaba la piedra con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Debido al dolor y al inesperado ataque, la poderosa bestia se puso en dos patas e intentó quitarse al muchacho de encima. No fue difícil, en unos pocos minutos el chico no pudo sostenerse bien del animal y cayó al suelo con otro desgarrador grito al sentir como las espinas salían de su estómago.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Toothless había logrado escapar de las garras del dragón, estaba preparando la llama más poderosa para acabar con su enemigo, cuando otro olor a sangre impregnó el aire.

No era su sangre ni la del otro dragón, esta era de…

"¡Hiccup!"

Toothless miró a su alrededor y encontró a su amigo, estaba cerca de un árbol, tenía una mano en el suelo, buscando soporte y otra en el estomago, en esa parte de su ropa había una larga mancha roja. El chico respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

El Night Fury no tardó nada en llegar a donde su jinete y le sorprendió el poderoso olor a sangre que éste emanaba.

Hiccup logró ver como su dragón lanzaba pequeños gruñidos de pena y como también registraba todo su cuerpo, como si buscara algo. El chico supuso que Toothless buscaba la herida, así que con movimientos lentos separó su mano de su estomago.

Toothless se quedó paralizado, una mancha negra cubría el estomago de Hiccup, una mancha muy grande. El Night Fury empezó a desesperarse, pero se obligo a tranquilizarse para pensar en una solución. El dragón sabía que no debía mover a su amigo o las cosas empeorarían, pero si se quedaban aquí Hiccup se desangraría, ¿Qué podía hacer?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque unas poderosas garras rasgaron el costado del dragón, empujándolo y alejándolo de su jinete.

Era obvio que el dragón blanco estaba furioso, sus preciosas escamas estaban cubiertas de sangre, la sangre que se había derramado a causa del ataque del humano. Sus dientes estaban todos descubiertos, eran de todos los tamaños y ya estaban preparados para atacar. Los asesinos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, las pupilas estaban tan juntas que el aspecto del dragón era más terrorífico.

Hiccup apenas y vio los detalles, todo parecía una mancha blanca con rojo, y el negro empezaba a cubrirlo todo. Era el final, él lo sabía, pero bueno, había logrado darle tiempo a Toothless para que escapara, ¿no? Eso era lo importante.

La oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el mundo del vikingo fue total, y lo último que el muchacho pudo escuchar, fue el fuerte rugido de su preciado Toothless.

XXX

NO MUERAS TOOTHLESS! D:


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"Tienes dos opciones"

Hiccup abrió sus ojos, por un momento temió haberse quedado ciego, ya que lo único que podía ver era una oscuridad total. El chico no tenía idea de que hacer, por una parte le preocupaba donde estaba, pero también estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera ninguna prisa. Así que simplemente empezó a caminar, no tenía idea a donde iba, tampoco sabía que hacía en esa masa negra, pero ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacer algo.

Hiccup continuó caminando en dirección recta, para él pasaron horas y horas y aún no había dado con nada. El extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad empezaba a desaparecer con cada paso que daba, era obvio que algo andaba mal ¿Por qué no había ocurrido algo a estas alturas? Justo cuando una repentina ola de miedo llenó su cuerpo, el joven escuchó una voz.

"Estas muerto"

El vikingo dio un salto y miró a todos lados. Como el chico no había emitido ni una palabra desde que despertó, al hablar su voz fue lejana y algo forzada:

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Hiccup con cautela y temiéndole al eco de su propia voz.

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero fue la misma.

"Estás muerto" Esta vez la extraña voz añadió: "Y tu dragón está a punto de morir"

Hiccup pensó que las palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero después de analizarlas con cuidado la realidad le pegó rápidamente.

"¡Toothless!" Hiccup sintió que el corazón se le comprimía al recordar a su dragón y la batalla que habían tenido con el otro animal. Desde que había despertado en ese lugar no se le había pasado por la cabeza su amigo, el sentimiento de culpa empezó a crecer dentro de él. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿El Night Fury? No tengo ni la menor idea. Verás, yo, me encargó de los humanos, no de sus mascotas"

Hiccup seguía mirando a todos lados en busca del origen de la voz, ¿se encargaba de los humanos? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el joven, abriendo bien los ojos para ver si podía captar algo.

Una pequeña chispa de luz se asomó a lo lejos, poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande y fue tomando una forma más o menos humana. Hiccup dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y vio como el halo de luz se transformó en una bella dama.

"Mi nombre es Valkiria, diosa de la muerte, hija de Loki" La imponente mujer era muy alta, más que cualquier vikingo de Berk que Hiccup haya visto, su cabello era negro y largo y su piel tenía un color grisáceo, parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta negra y larga, pero Hiccup pudo distinguir que de la prenda escurría algo rojo. Hiccup sintió que una cubeta de agua fría le caía por todo el cuerpo, literalmente estaba muerto.

La diosa se quedó viendo con ojos curiosos a su nueva adquisición, lo cierto es que ella sabía que este vikingo era especial, pero había esperado una reacción diferente por parte de él, como un grito o unas lágrimas que imploraban perdón. Pero el adolescente solo la veía petrificado.

"Y bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó ella, un poco impaciente.

La pregunta le sorprendió a Hiccup, pero el chico se obligó a contestar.

"¿Hacer? ¿De qué habla?" Las palabras salieron de su boca un tanto temerosas, no quería ofender a la mujer.

"Alguien te quiere dar una oportunidad, yo le ayudo a ese alguien a dártela. Así que dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" La diosa tenía un aire coqueto, se paseaba por allí moviendo las caderas y las manos. Hiccup tenía que admitir que ella era muy guapa, pero también muy temible. Valkiria se dio cuenta de que solo había confundido más al muchacho, así que prosiguió: "Te voy a dar dos opciones, la primera es la siguiente: te curaré, como sabes estas muerto por que otro dragón te hirió en el estómago, así que sanarás y tu vida será larga, feliz, tendrás todo lo que necesitas, nada te faltará nunca, pero no voy salvar a tu dragón, así que puedes irte despidiendo de él"

Hiccup sintió otra cubeta de agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo. La tipa estaba loca, era obvio que no escogería esa opción, Toothless era su mejor amigo, jamás le haría eso, ¡¿En qué pensaba la mujer?

"Esta es la segunda opción: te curaré y le quitaré el veneno del cuerpo a tu dragón, pero no curaré las heridas que éste pueda tener, tu pueblo no podrá curarlo tampoco, porque la anatomía de una bestia como esa aún es un misterio para los mismos dioses, lo que puedo hacer para que lo curen es transformarlo en otra clase de bestia"

"¿Veneno? ¿Toothless está muriendo a causa de un veneno?" Preguntó Hiccup, que sentía que su alarma interna se activaba al oír la palabra 'veneno'

"El dragón que los atacó tiene una habilidad especial, el fuego de un Night Fury explota cuando hace contacto con algo, las garras del otro dragón expulsan un veneno cuando tocan cualquier tipo de superficie, para humanos y otras especies este líquido mortal tarda menos de un día en hacer efecto, los dragones tardan más en morir"

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza, tenía sentido, cada dragón era especial y cualquier dragón era más fuerte que una persona común y corriente.

"Supongamos que accedo a la segunda opción, la cual es curar a Toothless, que… ¿Qué clase de bestia sería?"

"Un humano, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"

Y otra cubeta de agua fría, ¿Cuántas mas vendrían?

"Pero si él es transformado en humano…" El chico se detuvo a mitad de frase, ¿de verdad estaba hablando de esta locura con una diosa? Era oficial, si Valkiria se daba esos lujos de transformar a quien se le placía, era obvio que Odín y Thor harían lo mismo, así que sí, los dioses lo odiaban. "Si es transformado en humano…. cuando se cure regresará a ser dragón, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, esa es la parte divertida del asunto, ¿no? Lo transformaré en humano, y vivirá, pero no lo regresaré a su forma original, se quedará atrapado en su nueva forma, para siempre"

"Imposible…" Susurró Hiccup, su mirada perdida en el vacío que lo rodeaba.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Valkiria. "¿Imposible? Estás hablando conmigo, nada me es imposible" Tras una pausa ella continuó: "El tiempo se te agota, los vikingos te están buscando. Mira por ti mismo"

Valkiria se hizo a un lado, extendió su mano y de ella salió una burbuja, se la tendió a Hiccup. El muchacho se acercó lentamente y dio un vistazo. Efectivamente, Astrid corría hacia donde el dragón blanco los había atacado, detrás de ella había otros vikingos, entre ellos su padre.

"Dime pequeño, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Valkiria nuevamente, la burbuja siguió flotando, mostrando como los hombres de su tribu encontraban el cuerpo de Toothless, el dragón se veía cansado y aturdido, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su jinete estaba muerto.

El vikingo sintió que se le escapaba el aire "¿Y qué querrá a cambio? Seguro quiere que le pague algo por su ayuda" Preguntó Hiccup, buscando salidas, opciones, trampas escondidas entre las palabras.

"Bueno, cualquier opción que escojas me resulta deliciosa. Si te vas por la primera vivirás con el remordimiento de haber dejado morir a tu mejor amigo. Si te vas por la segunda te perseguirá el recuerdo de que le quitaste al dragón su identidad, su ser y su libertad para siempre. Pierdes y ganas. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Hiccup empezó a respirar con un poco de dificultad, aunque en realidad no importaba mucho, estaba muerto ¿no? Vio por la burbuja una vez más, Toothless se hacía a un lado, revelando el frío y muerto cuerpo humano del muchacho, los vikingos corrían a socorrerlo, no tardarían mucho en ver que ya no había vida en él, Valkiria tenía razón, ya no había tiempo. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? La respuesta era obvia, no mataría a Toothless, pero ¿Cómo rayos iba a reaccionar su dragón ante la obvia transformación? Jamás perdonaría a su jinete, él lo sabía. Pero… si Toothless no quería volver a ver a Hiccup, si lo valía, la vida de su dragón era más importante.

El adolescente se mordió el labio y enfrentó a la diosa.

"De acuerdo, por favor, transforma a Toothless" Hiccup le tendió su mano a Valkiria y ambos sellaron el pacto, cuando ambas manos se separaron Hiccup cayó al suelo, doblado por un fuerte dolor en el estómago. El chico levantó con dificultad la vista, pero la mujer había desaparecido.

El Entrenador de Dragones se sujetaba con fuerza, la pena que sentía en su estómago no se iba. Afortunadamente la diosa había dejado la burbuja cerca de Hiccup. El vikingo sonrió débilmente, ésta podría servirle para distraerse un poco. Con algo de dificultad, Hiccup tomó la esfera mágica y la observó detenidamente.

Las imágenes que ésta mostraba eran claras, Stoick había mandado traer a unos sanadores del pueblo, todos corrían de un lado a otro y se abrazaban, pero no parecían terriblemente tristes y sin esperanza. Hiccup supuso que la diosa ya lo había revivido, ¿entonces porque seguía en ese lugar frío y oscuro? ¿Por qué no habría los ojos?

Vio como Toothless, aún en forma de dragón, no dejaba que nadie se acercara, los humanos tenían vendas en las manos, probablemente para curar al Night Fury. Todos empezaban a desesperarse, querían ayudar al dragón, pero éste no se dejaba. Las cosas cambiaron cuando dos Nightmares fueron hacía la bestia negra, para el asombro de varios el amigo de Hiccup no protestó, al contrario, dejó que le ayudaran a pararse.

Hiccup vio que todos se dirigían a Berk, algunos montaban en dragones, otros acompañaban a su padre.

Parecía que la burbuja seguía la visión de Toothless, porque cuando los vikingos llegaron a Berk separaron a Hiccup y a su dragón. El chico vio como llevaban su cuerpo a su cuarto, y después de eso vio como los dragones ponían a Toothless en un jardín que Hiccup había construido a lado de su casa, éste espacio resultó ser muy útil, en él recibían dragones bebés y también dragones que no parecían muy cómodos con sus humanos, el hijo del jefe ayudaba a las crías a acostumbrase a los humanos y domaba a los otros dragones. Era lo suficientemente grande para que Toothless estuviera cómodo.

El Night Fury empezó a desmayarse poco después de ser instalado, los vikingos aprovecharon para acercarse y curar las heridas del dragón. No tardaron mucho, pero cuando llegaron al ala que parecía no estirarse todos se echaron para atrás. No es que el ala estuviera herida, es que el dragón mantenía oculta una cortada enorme, de ésta salía un líquido blanco.

"Toothless…" Susurró Hiccup, que veía horrorizado.

Los hombres y mujeres que habían curado al dragón no sabían qué hacer, llamaron a Stoick y esperaron a que éste diera su opinión. Se veía que el Jefe de los vikingos estaba preocupado por el dragón de su hijo, pero no tenía en su poder las herramientas para curarlo, así que ordenó limpiaran la herida con todo el cuidado posible, que no tocaran el líquido blanco. Todos asintieron y resumieron la tarea.

Hiccup estaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo alarmado, el líquido blanco era el veneno, él estaba seguro, se alegró de que Astrid y su padre se mantuvieran alejados de la herida, pero no era justo para los otros vikingos, ignorantes del peligro que suponía ese largo corte.

Finalmente terminaron, y dejaron a la bestia negra descansar.

Desde la burbuja, Hiccup vio como pasaron los días, tres para ser exactos, en ese tiempo Toothless había caído inconsciente, pero diario iban a ver como se encontraba, entre ellos estaban los adolescentes te Berk, Astrid y su padre. Todos se veían tranquilos, eso quería decir que él también estaba bien, seguramente se estaba curando con rapidez.

El dolor de su estómago era casi nulo, y la burbuja le ayudaba a no volverse loco entre la oscuridad, afortunadamente el momento de despertar llegó. Valkiria apareció sigilosamente.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó la diosa, mientras se acercaba a Hiccup. "Es hora de que regreses a Berk, estás casi curado, y a tu dragón ya le quité todo el veneno… es cuestión de horas para que su transformación se realice. Tu ya tienes que despertar"

Hiccup asintió levemente y dio las gracias.

"Ya te lo dije, no hago esto porque quiera, es un favor para otra persona" Y con esto estiró su mano y tocó la frente del vikingo.

La oscuridad desapareció y dio paso a una fuente de luz, el chico llevó sus manos a los ojos para protegerse, varios sonidos se hicieron presentes y con ellos olores, texturas, sensaciones…

"¿Hiccup?"

Una voz llamó la atención del Vikingo, la luz blanca aún presente.

"Hiccup, ¿me oyes?"

La voz insistió y el chico se obligó a abrir los ojos, al principio las figuras eran largas, extrañas. Poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma y Hiccup reconoció el lugar. Estaba en casa.

"¡Gracias, Odin!" Dijo la voz, y unos brazos rodearon su cuello.

XxX

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicas!

Me encantaron, espero que les guste este capítulo. Díganme que piensan, ¿Si? Nos vemos para la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Astrid?"

"Los dioses de aman, te adoran" La chica seguía sujetándolo en su fuerte abrazo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Hiccup, soltándose suavemente. Miró a la chica, parecía cansada, pero contenta. ¿Qué hacía ella en su casa?

"¿Cómo que de que hablo?" Astrid se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su casi-novio. Hiccup estaba algo pálido, sus ojos estaban un poco caídos y su cabello no tenía mucho brillo, también había perdido un poco de peso, y fuera de eso estaba perfectamente bien. "Hiccup, te atravesaron el estómago"

"¿Qué?" El joven vikingo no pudo reprimir un pequeño e impulsivo saltito, puso una mano en su estómago, luego bajó la mirada. Había vendas por toda esa parte de su cuerpo, también unas cuantas manchas de sangre, pero obviamente no había ningún agujero enorme. "Eso es imposible"

Y ridículo. Agregó el vikingo en su mente

La chica suspiró, lo imposible era que él no lo recordara. "No te librarás de nosotros, créeme, terminarás contándonos que pasó en ese lugar" La joven hizo una pausa. "Bueno, eso puede esperar por ahora. Lo que de verdad importa es que estás despierto" Astrid puso su mano en la mejilla de Hiccup. Él se sonrojó un poco y retuvo una risita tonta. "¡Oh! Tengo que decirle a Stoick que estas bien, no tiene mucho que salió de la habitación. No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, ¿de acuerdo? No tardo nada"

La chica se levantó y salió del cuarto del Entrenador de Dragones. Hiccup la vio salir y nuevamente puso su mano en el estómago. No sentía dolor, de hecho se sentía demasiado bien. Seguramente Astrid estaba exagerando. Una mirada rápida a su habitación le mostró que no había estado inconsciente un largo tiempo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, esperen… algo faltaba.

"¿Hiccup?" La voz de Stoick interrumpió los pensamientos, nuevamente otros delicados brazos lo atraparon, demasiados abrazos en tan poco tiempo. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Stoick quitó un poco de pelo de la cara de su hijo.

"Papá, tranquilo, estoy bien… de verdad" Agregó el adolescente cuando vio que su padre no parecía muy convencido. Stoick sonrió.

"Claro que estás bien"

El silencio inundó la habitación, padre e hijo tenían una mejor relación, pero los espacios que aparecían en las conversaciones aun se reusaban a irse. Usualmente aparecía Toothless, que empujaba a Hiccup para sacarlo del incomodo silencio.

"¡Toothless!" Hiccup se dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso era lo que faltaba "Papá, ¿dónde está?"

El jefe suspiró con aire pesado, justo como Astrid había hecho el se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Está abajo" Fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

"¿Está bien? Tengo que ir a verlo" Hiccup buscó su pie falso, pero la firme mano de su padre lo detuvo, temiendo lo peor el vikingo volteó a ver al jefe de Berk. "¿Papá?" Preguntó el adolescente, súbitamente aterrado.

"El demo- Toothless, Toothless está bien. Está abajo, en el jardín, aun no despierta. Está vivo"

Hiccup se sintió mejor, no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a él, pero si algo le pasaba a su precioso dragón lo más probable era que su mundo terminaría. Aun así el muchacho quería ver a su mejor amigo.

"Gracias, pero tengo que verlo" Hiccup enfatizó la palabra 'tengo' y esperó la respuesta de su papá. Un debate interno se libró en la mente de Stoick, de un modo u otro su hijo se las arreglaría para ver a su dragón, mejor echarle un ojo sin tener que esconderse o algo parecido.

"De acuerdo, pero solo unos minutos, tienes que descansar"

Hiccup sonrió y asintió. Stoick se levantó y sacó la pierna falsa de su hijo de un cajón cercano. Después de que el muchacho se la pusiera solo bastó un pequeño y delicado empujón para que el pelirrojo estuviera pisando el suelo. Si, le costó trabajo llegar a las escaleras, pero su padre estaba allí para ayudarlo si las cosas se ponían un poco complicadas. El hombre estaba orgulloso de su hijo, no lo iba a negar, el muchacho tenía una capacidad para recuperarse increíble.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a un jardín especialmente construido para dragones. Stoick, Gobber y otros vikingos lo habían construido para que Toothless pudiera comer allí, y también para que otros dragones se instalaran por un tiempo. Aunque la idea de tener dragones salvajes en su nuevo patio no le agradó a Stoick sabía que era necesario. Al llegar a éste Hiccup se detuvo en seco.

Toothless estaba en el centro del enorme jardín, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

A Hiccup se le encogió el corazón, estaba a punto de correr hacia su amigo, pero nuevamente lo detuvo Stoick.

"¿Qué…?"

"Preferiría que no te acercaras demasiado"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Hiccup, ofendido.

"Cuando los encontramos y los curamos nos dimos cuenta de tu dragón tenía una herida de la cual salía un extraño líquido"

El hombre esperó que Hiccup interrumpiera, pero al ver que no era así continuó: "Lo limpiamos, pero… parece que no con el cuidado necesario. Uno de nuestros sanadores, Ragno, tocó por accidente el extraño líquido. No sobrevivió. Al parecer es veneno"

Veneno

Una ola de emociones e imágenes inundaron la mente de Hiccup. La pelea con el enorme dragón blanco, su muerte y su ida al inframundo. La diosa Valkiria y el trato que había hecho con ella. Toothless, veneno, muerte, opciones, transformar, humano… para siempre

Al notar la palidez que aparecía en la cara de su hijo Stoick preguntó que si estaba bien.

Hiccup miró con tristeza a su padre, pero se obligó a no pensar en esto por ahora. Ragno había tratado a su madre antes de que ella muriera, le había extendido el tiempo de vida. Él y Stoick le tenían un gran cariño. Pero el veneno corriendo por las venas de Toothless era mucho más importante, y todavía más el hecho de que en cualquier momento éste podría transformarse en humano, así que después de murmurar una débil disculpa por la muerte de Ragno, se dirigió a su dragón. Stoick protestó nuevamente, pero Hiccup lo ignoró.

"Descuida, no me acercaré a la herida" El muchacho caminó débilmente hacía el cuerpo del Night Fury. Las vendas estaban debajo del ala izquierda del dragón, así que Hiccup se dirigió al lado derecho. Lo que hizo a continuación alarmó a Stoick, pero el adulto de contuvo.

El adolescente se había acostado con mucho cuidado a lado de Toothless, se había posicionado para que el ala del dragón estuviera debajo de él.

La imagen era muy parecida a la de hace un año. Cuando la bestia había protegido el débil cuerpo del humano.

Stoick se sentó en una roca cercana, él bien sabía que hijo quería privacidad con el dragón, pero no lo permitiría, tenía que vigilar que no hiciera tonterías. Mientras dirigía su vista al interior de la casa vio como Astrid, escondida en las sombras, sonreía. La chica se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta principal.

Pasaron las horas y Stoick esperó pacientemente. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse el hombre decidió que era suficiente.

"Hiccup" Llamó con voz clara y profunda.

Lentamente Hiccup abrió los ojos. El bien sabía que su padre se había quedado vigilando todo el tiempo, en cierto modo protestar no parecía lo correcto por ahora. Así que con mucho pesar se alejó de Toothless. Era una suerte que aún no se transformara en humano, pero si él había despertado hace unas pocas horas el dragón tampoco tardaría mucho en abrir sus ojos y con él una forma humana.

A Stoick le sorprendió que Hiccup no se mostrara más preocupado por su dragón. Pero asumió que el chico aun no asimilaba que lo más probable era que Toothless muriera. Nuevamente la ayuda para subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Hiccup fue necesitada. Stoick pensó que sería mejor bajar la cama de nuevo, hasta que su hijo se recuperara por completo, pero eso podría esperar un poco más.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó el hombre, al llegar al cuarto del pequeño vikingo.

"Ehm…" Hiccup se acostó. "No, no tengo mucha"

Stoick asintió "De todos modos traeré algo de comida, necesitas alimentarte bien"

Hiccup sonrió un poco, su padre aun no lo escuchaba del todo. Después de que Stoick dejara la habitación Hiccup le dio otra mirada a su cuarto. En frente de él había un balcón, era precioso y le daba vista a gran parte de Berk. Aunque por ahora no se podía ver mucho, la noche ya había caído.

Perfecto.

Si Toothless se transformaba sería en la noche.

Hiccup respiró profundamente y se acomodó mejor en su cama. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Tenía que decirle a alguien sobre Valkiria y su trato? Eventualmente algo pasaría, siempre pasaba algo.

Stoick trajo un pedazo de pan y un extraño caldo, seguramente él había cocinado. Hiccup comió poco y dijo que se sentía un poco cansado, así que no tuvo que terminarse la comida. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches, no había más por hacer, Hiccup había despertado y como había dicho Astrid, eso era lo importante.

Para Hiccup esa fue una de las noches más largas de su vida, tuvo que esperar a escuchar los ronquidos de su padre para ir a ver a Toothless, tarea nada fácil.

El chico se quitó su pierna falsa para no hacer ruido, así que se fue arrastrando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, y después bajó de sentón en sentón. Al llegar a la primera planta de su casa se puso de nuevo su pie y caminó sigilosamente hacia el jardín.

Toothless estaba en la misma posición.

Hiccup se sentó en una roca cercana, puede que su herida estaba casi curada, pero aún sentía un poco dolor si se esforzaba demasiado.

Esperó y esperó. La noche era fría y el chico deseó haber traído una manta consigo.

Pero nada cambiaba, Toothless no parecía diferente, no se había movido mucho, solo se podía ver su rítmico movimiento de estómago, que indicaba que respiraba, pero fuera de eso todo era increíblemente normal. Hiccup consideró la idea de que lo de la diosa y su herida eran solo un sueño, pero una luz morada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ésta venía del dragón y poco a poco empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo entero. Hiccup dio un salto y quiso correr hacia Toothless, pero algo lo detuvo. Eso no le impidió pensar, claro. Se preguntó si su amigo moriría, si todo terminaría allí, también le asaltó la idea de que el Night Fury lo abandonaría al ver lo que le pasó a su poderoso cuerpo. El vikingo reprimió el sentimiento que le crecía en el pecho.

El chico miró asombrado como Toothless, que seguía en el suelo, empezaba a hacerse más pequeño. Las escamas se hicieron pequeñas y finalmente desaparecieron, eso fue todo lo que el vikingo pudo ver, ya que la luz se hizo tan intensa que mirarla directamente lastimaba los ojos. Hiccup rezó porque nadie se despertara.

Cuando todo pasó lo único que se pudo ver fue un cuerpo pequeño a comparación del enorme dragón que había estado ahí hace unos momentos. Hiccup se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer.

No había sido un sueño.

Lentamente el muchacho se fue acercando, y vio, muy asustado, como Toothless SÍ se había transformado en humano. Su piel tenía un color increíblemente blanco, cosa extraña, ya que como dragón su cuerpo era de un azul intenso, casi negro. Su cabello era largo y éste sí tenía ese color oscuro de la noche. El chico no pudo seguir inspeccionando el aspecto de su amigo, ya que un líquido rojo resbalaba por el costado del dragón-ahora humano.

Con mucho cuidado Hiccup levantó el brazo para ver que era y se topó con una enorme herida.

"¡Oh, dioses!"

Hiccup se levantó de un saltó y entró a la casa, tenía que curar a Toothless en ese instante.

Afortunadamente las cosas que usaban para curar cortes y otras heridas parecidas estaban en la planta baja de la casa. Hiccup tomó vendas y varios ungüentos. Pero de todos modos tenía que ir a su cuarto para buscarle algo de ropa a Toothless. Subir fue una tortura, pero se las arregló para que su padre no se despertara. Al llegar a su cuarto sacó una enorme manta con la que taparía a Toothless, también tomó los pantalones más grandes que encontró, aunque su dragón ahora era humano seguía siendo más grande que él, y después se llevó una camisa.

Una vez abajo el chico se apresuró y limpió la herida. Tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber qué hacer, sin una madre que le curara los cortes y sin un padre que se preocupara por hacerlo uno tenía que aprender, ¿no es así? Después de terminar con esa tarea usó las vendas para detener la hemorragia, apretó lo suficiente, intentando no despertar a Toothless, lo último fue untar una pomada para desinfectar y cicatrizar al mismo tiempo, era una tontería, alguien especializado tendría que hacer esto. Alguien que pudiera hacerlo a la perfección.

Cuando Toothless estuvo desinfectado Hiccup procedió a vestirlo, el chico respetó lo más posible la intimidad de su amigo cuando empezó a subir los pantalones, pero no puso evitar sonrojarse, se alegró de que su dragón estuviera dormido, si no, esta situación sería demasiado vergonzosa.

Poner la camisa fue más difícil, Hiccup no quería mover a Toothless, pero si no le ponía algo de ropa el dragón moriría de frío. Después puso la cobija encima.

El vikingo se sentó en el suelo y le dio otra mirada al dragón. Éste parecía sano, incluso con ese increíble corte. Valkiria le había prometido que ambos estarían sanos y hasta ahora había cumplido. La herida de Toothless no parecía causarle pena a su amigo. No había porque preocuparse.

Hiccup se sintió estúpido, no debería estar calmado, al contrario, ¡tendría que entrar en pánico! Cuando Toothless despertara lo mataría, jamás le hablaría y ni hablar de los demás. Tarde o temprano se enterarían, y él no podría hacer nada para impedir una peligrosa reacción.

"¿En qué clase de lio me he metido?"

Waaa! ¡Capítulo tres! ¿Qué opinan?

Este fue algo difícil de escribir, pero me gustó como terminó. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para que pueda mejorarlo, díganme. Ok?

Bueno, les recuerdo que estoy usando los nombres en inglés de los personajes, tanto leer fics en inglés hace que te acostumbres. Así que:

Hiccup – Hipo

Stoick – Estoico

Astrid – Astrid (duh! xD)

Toothless – Chimuelo

Gobber – Bocón

Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por las alertas. Recuerden, entre más comenten más escribo (O sea, dejen lindos reviews XD)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WAAA! Gracias por los reviews! :3 Andrea (Yo) los disfruta, de verdad, ojojo. Bueno, pues este capi está medio fofo, lo hice a lo rápido y sin mucha inspiración. Ojalá les guste :D

Díganme que piensan, ¿ok? Ya saben, amo los comentarios, me hacen feliz ^^

Creo que tendría que decir que NO, "How to train your dragon" No me pertenece.

Sentimiento de calma

Hiccup miraba el cielo. No faltaría mucho para que los primeros rayos de son aparecieran en el horizonte. Un preocupado suspiro escapó de los labios del vikingo.

Estaba en problemas. Si, graves problemas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio que el muchacho no podría cargar a Toothless hasta su habitación, el dragón seguía siendo más grande. Tampoco podía dejarlo ahí, tarde o temprano su padre despertaría y vería la nueva forma del "demonio" como así lo llamaba Stoick.

El chico necesitaba un plan. No es que Hiccup fuera de ese estilo, todo lo inventaba de acuerdo a la situación, pero ahora sí necesitaba planear lo que vendría.

Hiccup, que estaba de espaldas a Toothless, recordó como Astrid había guardado el secreto de la existencia del Night Fury cuando la guerra con los dragones aún existía. Podía decirle a la guerrera sobre la transformación de su amigo, ella ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Solo quedaba un problema, ¿Cómo ir hasta Astrid? Su amiga viva al otro lado de Berk, se podía llegar caminando, pero Hiccup tardaría un rato en llegar y su estómago empezaba a dolerle, además Toothless podía despertar mientras estaba afuera y eso sería un caos, otro problema era Stoick, el hombre despertaría y al notar la ausencia de Hiccup se volvería medio loco al no encontrar a su hijo y en su lugar ver a otro muchacho.

Un pequeño sonido interrumpió los pensamientos del Vikingo, asustado y nervioso miró en dirección a Toothless. El dragón movía un poco su brazo.

"¿Toothless?" Dijo Hiccup, que se paró con rapidez, pese a su pierna, y se puso en frente de su amigo "Toothless, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te duele algo?"

Pero el nuevo humano no respondió, se quedó nuevamente en silencio y dejó de moverse. Hiccup se irguió, decepcionado. Si Toothless despertara en este momento las cosas serían más fáciles.

El chico se quedó mirando el pasto, algo andaba mal, todo estaba demasiado… silencioso.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, demasiado silencioso. Hiccup alzó la vista en dirección a su casa y allí, en la puerta que daba a ésta, estaba Stoick, su padre, mirando atónito hacia él y luego hacia Toothless.

"Pa-papá"

Hiccup empezó a respirar rápidamente. Ok, esperaba varias cosas, pero no ésta.

Nuevamente no hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, porque unos poderosos brazos lo levantaron del suelo y lo alejaron de Toothless.

"No, ¡Espera!" Gritó Hiccup, mientras luchaba por liberarse de su padre "¡Papá, bájame, todo está bien!". Sin embargo Stoick seguía andando, a paso veloz, alejando cada vez más a su hijo de la extraña criatura. La situación lo asustaba, ¿Qué hacía Hiccup a lado de ese muchacho? ¿Qué le había pasado a Toothless? El hombre, que quería alejar al niño para que estuviera a salvo se detuvo al oír como éste decía:

"¡… me necesita!"

Sin previo aviso Hiccup se encontró en el suelo, al parecer su padre le había dejado caer.

"¡¿Quieres decir que tú sabes que es lo que pasa?" Gritó Stoick. El joven vikingo, que de por sí ya era pequeño, se encogió. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Su padre, alto y fuerte gritándole, y el, sin poder defenderse.

"Si" Respondió Hiccup, en un susurro.

"Explícate" Dijo Stoick, con voz fuerte y grave.

Hiccup empezó a hablar, le contó cómo se había sentido la mañana en la que lo atacaron, también le dijo de su experiencia con Valkiria, el lugar, el trato y finalmente, como lo habían sellado. Entre palabra y palabra el Entrenador de Dragones solía parar, para ver cómo reaccionaba su padre, pero éste no mostraba señales de nada, y eso asustaba más al pobre vikingo.

No quería continuar con la historia, porque temía que lo alejaran de Toothless y también porque no quería ser un marginado nuevamente, pero la realidad le obligaba a continuar hablando.

Cuando terminó el relato, Stoick estaba callado, dio unos pasos en dirección contraria a su hijo, meneando la cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Dijo el poderoso vikingo.

A Hiccup le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero si sentía más seguro al responder, puesto que su padre le daba la espalda, no tendría que verlo a los ojos.

"Pi-pienso mantenerlo en secreto, por-por ahora" Le contestó el adolescente, y ese era el plan. No tenía caso revelarlo ahora, el dragón podría irse si quisiera, y Hiccup no lo detendría. Los vikingos podrían asustarse ante esta situación y atacar o algo parecido. Los otros adolescentes entenderían, ellos eran más "dragoneicos*, comprender no sería un problema.

Parecía que Stoick pensaba lo mismo, porque asintió con la cabeza. Se volteó para ver a su hijo, no parecía enojado, más bien, cauteloso.

"El demonio…" Empezó Stoick, señalando al jardín "Es tú responsabilidad".

Hiccup asintió, aliviado, esperaba algo peor. No le causó dolor que su padre no quisiera darle un poco de apoyo, pero lo cierto era que sí lo estaba apoyando. Después de todo no iba a decirle a nadie y tampoco iba a correrlos de la casa.

"Gracias, papá" Dijo Hiccup, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Stoick asintió nuevamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Toothless, Hiccup lo siguió, tambaleándose un poco, demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al jardín, Toothless seguía dormido.

"Lo pondré en tu cuarto, es todo" Dijo Stoick, que se inclinó y tomó al dragón. Toothless era un humano ahora, pero aún así era algo pesado. El Jefe empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de su hijo. Hiccup lo siguió.

Al llegar dejó al dragón en la cama, sin delicadeza, pero no bruscamente. El pequeño vikingo resistió la sensación de querer colapsar en el sillón y descansar, pero no en frente de su padre. Stoick se quedó mirando al nuevo humano por unos momentos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Claro que sí, Hiccup se encargaría de la bestia, a fin de cuentas conocía a su hijo, el muchacho no haría nada estúpido. Además tenían a su favor la herida del chico, Stoick podría exigir privacidad y así no se acercarían al par, al menos hasta que algo se le ocurriera al adolescente.

Finalmente el hombre dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Hiccup lo detuvo.

"Papá" Dijo el muchacho tímidamente "Se que Toothless es mi responsabilidad, pero está lastimado, ¿Podrías revisar la gravedad de la herida? No sé si lo curé bien"

Stoick suspiró, parecía exasperado. Pero nuevamente se acercó hacia el dragón. Hiccup se acercó también y levantó el brazo de su amigo. El Jefe empezó a revisar la herida, Ok, él no era ningún doctor o algo parecido, pero como hombre de guerra tenía que saber cómo curar ciertas lesiones. Y efectivamente, Toothless necesitaba a alguien con experiencia para esa herida.

"Veré que puedo hacer" Contestó secamente Stoick y salió del cuarto.

Apenas y la puerta se cerró Hiccup se permitió caer en su pequeño sillón. Estaba muy cansado.

Stoick cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ésta. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando.

El relato que su hijo le había dicho era imposible de creer, pero tenía lógica. La herida que tenía Hiccup era mortal, y aún así había sobrevivido y se había curado, en días. Solo un dios sería capaz de eso.

Así que le había creído.

Además estaba el demonio, que era un humano, ¡Un humano! Pero nuevamente, todo seguía teniendo lógica.

Stoick maldijo, ¿Qué otras cosas podrían pasar? ¡Primero un hijo totalmente diferente a los demás, después amistad con dragones y ahora cambios de raza! Las cosas estaban de cabeza.

El hombre miró hacía el suelo y vio una gota roja en él. La sangre del dragón. ¡Pero claro! Tenía que conseguir a alguien que le curara.

Salir de la casa fue algo sencillo, afortunadamente nadie había llegado a visitar a su hijo o al reptil, pero llegar a donde el curandero, fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué fuera a ayudar al dragón-ahorahumano-mascota de su hijo?

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la choza, y todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento" Dijo Stoick, irguiéndose. Saludó a los que estaban allí con la cabeza y buscó a alguien que cooperara. Una joven se acercó a él, inmediatamente la reconoció. Era Vrizin, la hija del sanador, también curaba y se decía que tenía un don para eso.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo, Stoick?" Dijo la chica, algo emocionada, le encantaba ser útil.

El Jefe asintió, subidamente relajado. Vrizin era perfecta, la chica sabría mantener un secreto y mejor aún, curaría a la bestia.

"De hecho, sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mi" Respondió Stoick.

Hiccup tenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando del momento de calma. Toothless aún no despertaba y su padre no había explotado.

El sillón nunca había sido más suave y el adolescente se permitió sonreír. Con este sentimiento, ese relajante sentimiento, Hiccup pensó que las cosas no podrían in tan mal. Hasta ahora todo salía "bien"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron dos personas. Su padre y ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Vri-algo?

La chica miró a Toothless, era obvio que estaba sorprendida. Lentamente se acercó.

Hiccup estaba más confundido todavía, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado? Pero se tranquilizó ante la presencia de su padre. Ella debía ser de confianza.

El joven miró los movimientos de la joven, éstos eran cautelosos, entonces ésta volteó la cabeza, en dirección a Hiccup.

Parecía pedir permiso.

¿Para que? Se preguntó el muchacho, pero luego se dio cuenta, todos consideraban a Toothless como su mascota, lo lógico era que ella pidiera permiso para acercarse más.

Hiccup aceptó, y Vrizin sonrió, en su brazo derecho tenía una pequeña canasta llena de cosas que podría necesitar para curar al dragón. Ella se sorprendió al ver el vendaje, era fuerte y estaba bien hecho, no era el mejor, claro, pero hasta ahora había servido.

La joven empezó a quitar los vendajes, cuando terminó los dejó a un lado y miró con ojo experto la herida. Era grande, pero nada increíblemente grave.

"Voy a tener que coser, ¿está bien si empiezo ahora?" Dijo Vrizin, mirando a Stoick y luego a Hiccup.

¡¿Coser?

Si Toothless lo iba a odiar por el cambio ahora lo odiaría más por la mutilación de su cuerpo. Pero era necesario.

Otro consentimiento.

Vrizin sacó la aguja y el hilo, empezó lentamente, agradecida de que el dragón –no, el humano- estuviera dormido.

El joven vikingo quiso mirar, pero le resultaba algo repugnante, así que dirigió su mirada a la ventana de su cuarto, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo distrajera.

Stoick suspiró, esperaba que su hijo tuviera más agallas para ver el procedimiento.

Pasaron los minutos y Hiccup pensó que habían sido horas. Pero el ruido del hilo cortándose le indicó que había acabado, se volteó y vio como Vrizin untaba algo es la herida, después tomó unas vendas y volvió a cubrir la herida. De su canasta sacó unas hierbas y se las dio a Stoick.

"Esto ayudará con el dolor, solo pónganlas en agua y que él la beba" Dijo la chica, sonriendo débilmente. "Descuide, no le voy a decir a nadie" Agregó, mirando a Hiccup.

Éste le regresó la sonrisa y le dio un débil "gracias".

Vrizin salió del cuarto, acompañada por Stoick. Nuevamente el joven se dirigió a la ventana, vio como la chica se despedía de su padre y luego se iba hacia el pequeño hospital vikingo.

Se quedó mirando Berk, la tarde ya había caído, todo había pasado muy rápido. El olor a cena llegó a la nariz de Hiccup, la gente empezaba a entrar a sus casas, los dragones seguían a sus humanos y otros más se iban volando, no todos querían vivir en casas. Vio a Astrid correr tras Ruffnut, tenía un hacha en la mano, el chico rió un poco.

Espero que Ruffnut esté bien.

Hiccup se recargó en su ventana. Aún estaba cansado. Pero no podía dormir, no mientras Toothless siguiera inconsciente. Un bostezo se asomó en su boca, tal vez podría cerrar los ojos un momento, si… sentarse en el cómodo sillón, descansar solo unos minutos.

La idea era demasiado buena como para dejarla ir, así que Hiccup se levantó y regresó su atención a la habitación. Pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso a la silla, algo lo detuvo.

Unos ojos grandes, con un tono verde-amarillo lo miraban fijamente.

Sentado, sobre la cama, estaba Toothless, miedo y confusión impregnados en su cara.

OMGASH! TOOTHLESS DESPERTÓOOOOOO D':

TU PUEDES HICCUP! :3


	5. Chapter 5

AN: TwT Nuevamente agradezco los reviews! Cuando entro a mi correo y veo que alguien escribió algo sobre mi historia me emociono XD

Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo, encontré que el nombre de la hija de Loki es Hela (ya decía yo que lo estaba haciendo mal) Pero quiero preguntarles: ¿quieren que cambie el nombre? ¿Sigo con el de Valkiria? Bueno, ustedes me dicen :D Por ahora lo dejaré como Valkiria, para poder hacer este capi, pero de veras, díganme.

Ok, bueno, sigamos con este capítulo ^^

Siempre prometen, nunca cumplen.

Valkiria caminaba de un lado a otro, aburrida y exasperada. Así que el pequeño vikingo había logrado curar a su amigo.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte?" Dijo Loki, obviamente molesto "Intento ver el espectáculo"

En frente de ambos dioses estaba una gran fuente, cortesía de Odín. En éste se podía ver cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo de los humanos, el único problema era que el agua se movía con los movimientos de estos y eso le impedía tener una clara visión. Así que Valkiria yendo de aquí para allá le hacía perder la concentración.

"¡Agh! No te entiendo, ¿Qué tienen de interesante esos dos?" Gritó la diosa, señalando la superficie cristalina. Obviamente no captaba el punto.

"Se llama lealtad y amor incondicional" Respondió Loki, como quien no quiere la cosa. "Cosas que se juran allá abajo. Los humanos terminan por romper las promesas cuando algo pasa, o alguien se interpone"

"¿Y?" Preguntó Valkiria, cruzándose de brazos.

"Y…" Continuó el dios "Quiero ver si ésta obvia circunstancia separa el vínculo de dragón-humano"

Al ver que su hija no respondía, Loki continuó viendo la fuente, parecía que el dragón iba a despertar.

"Mira, tu y yo sabemos que estos dos no son los primeros en formar el vínculo, ya hubo humanos que domaron a las criaturas y…"

"Ese es el problema" Interrumpió Valkiria "Los humanos, son tan egoístas. Sí, no le tengo simpatía a los dragones, pero admito que son criaturas sorprendentes, son libres y poderosos. De la nada llegan humanos tontos y los encadenan a ellos, los privan de lo que tenían"

Loki rió un poco, su hija podía ser ingenua.

"Valkiria, ese vínculo está por una razón, los dragones no sufren el ser atados a su humano, al contrario, salen de la soledad. Es algo tan poderoso, que tanto humano como dragón, pierden la intimidad y se hacen uno, podría ser literal. Ellos… son Almas Gemelas"

Valkiria hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que continuara.

"Aquí es donde entra el problema. Un dragón es orgulloso, poderoso y llega a ser sabio con los años, un humano es tolerante, igual de poderoso, y comprende la sabiduría de su dragón, esto, claro, se logra después de varios años de estar juntos, o sea que el vínculo en realidad se forma tiempo después de que un dragón y un humano se unen"

Loki miró por la fuente. No, aún no había pasado nada. Hiccup seguía mirando por la ventana, y el Night Fury permanecía acostado. Así que se permitió seguir:

"Este dragón es muy joven, ya es orgulloso y también poderoso, pero no es sabio. El humano es un niño, bastante tolerante y poderoso a su manera, pero tampoco es sabio. Eso me dice que aún no hay vínculo, o en todo caso, éste aún no está completamente desarrollado. Si lo que digo es verdad, ¿Entonces porque ambos dan la vida por el otro? ¿Cómo pudieron terminar una guerra de siglos?"

El dios sonrió, le encantaban estos temas. Pero Valkiria no parecía impresionada.

"Si, no lo sé, y por eso estoy haciendo esto. Nada mejor que dos entes confundidos y asustados, que se causaron sufrimiento el uno al otro, cuando se habían jurado, como te había dicho, lealtad y amor eterno"

Valkiria miró la fuente, empezó a comprender de lo que su padre hablaba. "Así que hiciste que ese alguien especial transformara a su bella criatura en algo inferior y repulsivo para, a fin de cuentas, salvarlo"

Loki sonrió, "Así es"

Padre e hija se miraron. La diosa parecía deleitarse con la idea del jinete y su dragón sufriendo, tenía rato que no disfrutaba de una buena maldición, y Loki solo quería experimentar, también pasar un buen rato viendo al par, ¿se desmoronarían?

Entonces un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos dioses se giraron para ver las imágenes que se reflejaban en la fuente.

El Night Fury había despertado, y sí que estaba asustado.

XxxxxxX

"Oh, dioses" Pensó Hiccup, al ver como Toothless, horrorizado, intentaba salir de la cama. "¡No, espera!" Gritó el chico, que temía por las heridas del dragón.

Pero Toothless no podía oírlo ahora, ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Era un sueño? El dragón no podía pensar con claridad, le costaba moverse, cualquier movimiento que hacía era demasiado rápido, no controlaba la nueva proporción de su cuerpo, y para colmo las sábanas se enrollaban alrededor de él.

Hiccup intentaba calmarlo, levantaba sus manos para intentar sostener a su amigo, pero éste no respondía.

Un poco más consciente de lo que hacía el dragón puso sus dos manos en la pared, apoyando su espalda con la parte superior de la cama y usó sus piernas para incorporarse y al mismo tiempo empujar la pesada colcha.

Stoick, que había oído el alboroto, había corrido al cuarto de su hijo. No le sorprendió la reacción el demonio, pero sí la de Hiccup.

"Vete, yo puedo con esto" Dijo Hiccup, intentando alejar a su padre de Toothless, que ante la presencia de éste se había alterado más "¡Solo lo asustas, papá, por favor, yo puedo solo!"

Hablar era algo complicado, con un dragón-ahorahumano que no paraba de gritar y moverse, plumas de almohada volando por todas partes y un enorme hombre queriendo protegerte de tu mejor amigo seguramente NO ERA FACIL.

Pero Stoick parecía comprender la desesperación de su hijo, así que muy a su pesar asintió y le dijo que estaría afuera si lo necesitaba, también con un poco de esfuerzo, claro.

De algún modo u otro, Hiccup logró trepar en la cama, se dirigió a Toothless, que empezaba a resbalarse y lo tomó por un brazo.

El contacto llamó inmediatamente la atención del dragón y volteó para que ver pasaba. Aprovechando que su amigo se había tranquilizado solo unos momentos Hiccup tomó el otro brazo y usando toda la fuerza que pudo, ya que el dragón estaba muy rígido, logró sentarlo en la cama, después tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Toothless, tranquilo, soy yo" Susurro Hiccup, que no sabía que otra cosa podía decir.

Stoick se espantó ante el súbito silencio que llenó la habitación, pero resistió la tentación de abrir la puerta y preguntar qué pasaba. Simplemente se quedó esperando a que su hijo saliera.

Toothless respiraba pesadamente, poco a poco las memorias y la razón inundaron su mente.

"Estoy aquí para ti" Continuó Hiccup, tomando el silencio de su amigo como algo negativo, tenía que asegurarle que nada malo estaba pasando. Bueno, sin contar que ahora ya era humano.

El dragón tragó saliva y se obligó a empezar a respirar profundamente, tomó aire y salió delicadamente por su boca. Hiccup esperó, pareció que todo tardaba horas, cuando en realidad eran meros segundos. Finalmente, Toothless parecía cuerdo otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el vikingo, aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta muy clara. Toothless confirmó la sospecha asintiendo torpemente. "Supongo que quieres saber que ocurre"

El dragón lo miró fijamente y volvió a asentir, ansioso por sabes qué demonios pasaba.

Hiccup empezó el relato de nuevo, cuando se lo contó a su padre tenía mucho temor, y ahora, tenía más. Toothless se iría, estaría tan furioso que saldría por la puerta y jamás regresaría, el vikingo estaba seguro de eso.

Pero al terminar el dragón simplemente desvió la mirada y miró al suelo, no parecía triste, más bien, cansado. Aún no había dicho nada, a lo mejor no sabía cómo hablar, o bien no quería dirigirle la palabra a su jinete. Pero las manos blancas como la nieve apretaban fuertemente el borde la cama.

Hiccup se quedó mirando. Lo más probable era que Toothless quisiera estar solo. Así que lentamente se levantó de la cama y le dijo a su amigo que estaría afuera de su habitación. El dragón no contestó, su vista fija en un punto invisible.

Stoick dio un pequeño saltito cuando la puerta lo empujó hacia delante, de ella salió Hiccup. El niño se veía pálido y débil.

"¿Qué pasó?"Preguntó el Jefe, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo. "¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo cansado"

"´Él… "Empezó Hiccup, sorprendido de que su voz se escuchara algo quebrada. "El no lo está tomando muy bien"

Stoick meneó pesadamente la cabeza, tomó del hombro a su hijo y lo guió delicadamente a la cocina. Sería una noche muy larga.

XxxxX

Loki se estiró y salió de la habitación que llevaba a la fuente, seguido por Valkiria.

"Empieza la función"

AN: FUE MÁS CORTO QUE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS D:

Lo siento, es que pensé que tenía que terminar así XD Agh, pues esa es la reacción de nuestro bello, guapo, adorable y lindo Toothless 8B ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero haberlo hecho realista, no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas. Y si la explicación de Loki a Valkiria les confundió díganme, así lo explicaré mejor.

Bueno, pues gracias por sus comentarios :3 Los esperaré con ansia para este capítulo :DD

Nos vemous~


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO! D': Hehe, espero compensar con este el otro, que estaba demasiado corto. En fin, la mayor parte de este capi es narración, ojalá no los aburra.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer por los reviews, 20! WOW! Nunca pensé que alguna historia mía llegaría a tener tantos comentarios, y todos son muy bellos y me dan ánimos para seguir. Gracias de todo corazón! :3

Bueno, no los aburro más. Espero disfruten el capitulo ^^

Capítulo 6

Ouch!

Stoick se acercó al fuego, donde había dejado una olla repleta de sopa. El Jefe no sabía si había quedado bien, JAMAS había cocinado en su vida. Desde que su esposa había muerto su hijo había asumido el papel de "ama de casa", ¿Cómo había pasado? Ni idea, pero un día Stoick se encontró sentado a la mesa con un Hiccup dándole un enorme pedazo de carne como cena. Las cosas siguieron así hasta la fecha, bueno, hasta hace unos días, cuando el hombre tuvo que empezar a cocinar debido a que su inconsciente hijo no podía hacerlo.

Stoick tomó un plato y lo llenó con su sopa, sonrió orgulloso: olía bien. Se dirigió a su hijo y puso la comida en frente del pequeño vikingo. Hiccup, que había hundido su cabeza en sus manos, levantó la vista. El olor le recordó lo hambriento que estaba, así que tomó una cuchara que estaba olvidada en la mesa y empezó a comer. Inmediatamente resistió el escupir el bocado de su boca, la sopa tenía buena pinta, pero sabía horrible. Miró a su padre, que esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su hijo, así que Hiccup tuvo que tragar el bocado y fingir una sonrisa.

"Deliciosa" Murmuró el joven, mientras tomaba otra cucharada.

Stoick le regresó la sonrisa. Un vergonzoso silencio llenó la cocina. Hiccup continuó comiendo, intentando ignorar la desagradable sensación que sentía al tragar la viscosa sopa. El Jefe de Berk observaba de reojo a su sucesor, el chico se veía cansado y algo ido. Seguramente estaba pensando en el demonio.

Stoick recargó la cabeza en su mano. Pensar en ese dragón lo ponía de malas. Sí, había salvado la vida de su hijo y SÍ, había parado la guerra, pero las cosas en Berk eran cada día más extrañas desde que los dragones habían llegado. Ahora todos eran amigos, y eso estaba bien, no tenía ningún problema, pero el hombre no podría evitar la sensación de que el Night Fury le arrebataba cada vez más, lentamente, a su hijo. Hiccup se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la bestia, y cuando no estaba con éste, ayudaba a Astrid y sus amigos con los dragones, y si no andaba con ellos entonces iba a donde Gobber, para seguir fabricando armas. La noche era el momento más largo que pasaban juntos, charlaban, reían un poco y se daban tímidos consejos cuando era necesario, la relación era mejor, pero no estaba completa.

Stoick despertó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó como Hiccup daba las gracias por la comida.

"Ah, sí, claro" Le respondió a su hijo. Tomó el plato y lo dejó sobre una olla de platos sucios. Nuevamente se sentó a la mesa, el Jefe no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo asustado, ¿Cómo afectaría la nueva forma de Toothless a la villa? Todavía no sabían nada, pero eventualmente lo tendrían que saber, pero la villa tenía otro problema, ¿Cómo actuaría Hiccup ante esta responsabilidad? Después de todo Stoick no pensaba ayudar más. Este problema había sido causado por su hijo, no ocasionalmente, pero a fin de cuentas Hiccup lo había provocado. Se trataba de cuidar y mantener oculto a un confundido dragón-ahorahumano. El chico no podría todo el tiempo, también tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, su herida en el estómago necesitaba reposo.

Cuantos problemas.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que padre e hijo se levantaran, provenía de la habitación de Hiccup. Ambos se miraron, y después de unos pocos segundos subieron apresuradamente.

Toothless estaba en el suelo, sus piernas en la cama y sus brazos y barbilla en el piso. Un pequeño jarrón roto era la prueba de que el dragón había intentado pararse. Hiccup fue hacia su amigo, no se veía herido ni nada por el estilo, pero si molesto.

"Toothless, no hagas eso, tienes que descansar" Dijo el muchacho, ofreciendo una mano que el dragón rechazó. Stoick bufó, mira quien lo decía.

El Night Fury apoyó su peso en los brazos y bajó lentamente las piernas. Se sonrojó un poco al notar la mirada de los dos hombres, pero no dejó que esto lo intimidara. Con mucho cuidado empezó a poner todo su peso en los pies y se echó hacia atrás. Con un cuerpo más ligero, controlar cuanto peso ponías a tus movimientos era algo difícil, así que el dragón empezó a caer de espaldas, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos para tomar equilibrio. Hiccup solamente puso sus brazos en la espalda del dragón y lo empujó hacia delante, pero éste, al no querer la ayuda, huyó del contacto y se recargó en la cama.

Por ahora no quería saber de humanos.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, no estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de Toothless, pero sí un poco herido. Miró de reojo a su padre, pero desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que él también lo veía.

La tensión en el cuarto crecía constantemente, Toothless deseaba salir de la habitación, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, así que tenía que esperar a que alguien tomara la iniciativa y saliera de ahí. Stoick no pensaba irse, no iba a dejar a un dragón deprimido con su hijo, solo un loco lo haría, y por su parte, Hiccup no quería verse como un débil hipersensible y salir desconsolado del cuarto.

El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por algo que parecía rugir. Sorprendidos, tanto Stoick como Hiccup miraron a Toothless, pero éste estaba igual de desconcertado. El sonido se repitió y el dragón llevó su mano al estómago, parecía provenir de ahí.

Hiccup comprendió de qué se trataba, y no pudo evitar reír un poco. El dragón tenía hambre o bien, podía estar muy nervioso (1)

Para Stoick no fue tan gracioso. Primero tenían que mantener a la bestia en pie y ahora debían alimentarlo.

Cuando otro involuntario rugido salió del estómago del muchacho, Toothless vio a Hiccup, obviamente ignorante a lo que pasaba. El vikingo le sonrió y le explicó que de este modo los humanos avisaban que debían comer. El dragón inclinó un poco la cabeza, no esperaba eso. Cuando él tenía hambre usualmente tenía una sensación de sequedad en la garganta, como la sed.

"Te traeré algo de comer, ¿te parece?" Dijo Hiccup, que estaba aliviado ante el cambio de atmosfera. El chico salió de la habitación, dejando a Stoick y Toothless solos. Ambos se vieron desafiantemente, pero no hicieron nada que provocara al otro.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hiccup buscaba algo decente que darle al dragón. No podía darle la sopa de su padre, solo un loco lo haría. Así que buscó minuciosamente entre los canastos y finalmente encontró unos pedazos de pan, éstos estaban frescos y eran los mejores que un vikingo podía comprar. Por una vez en su vida Hiccup se alegró de ser hijo del Jefe, pocos tenían el privilegio de éste manjar.

El chico subió con la comida y encontró a Stoick sentado en el sillón de su cuarto, mirando fijamente a Toothless, éste, por su parte, había logrado sentarse en el centro de la cama, y tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima al Jefe de Berk.

"Uh…" Hiccup se acercó a Toothless y le mostró lo que había traído "Toma, sé que no es mucho, pero por ahora te calmaran el hambre"

Toothless tomó el pan que le habían ofrecido, sin mirar a Hiccup, y comió un bocado. No esperaba esa clase de textura, la comida que le habían dado era suave y parecía manejable. Además sabía muy bien.

Stoick empezó a impacientarse, no tenía tiempo para esto. Había muchas cosas por hacer y en lugar de trabajar en éstas, miraba comer a un dragón. Decidiendo que era suficiente, el hombre se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Estaré en mi cuarto" Dijo, antes de salir de la habitación de Hiccup.

El joven vikingo le dio las gracias y se acercó al sillón que su padre había dejado vacio, antes de llegar se asomó por el balcón y decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar la puerta que daba a éste, solo por si las dudas. Después el chico colapsó en el sillón.

Hiccup miró a Toothless, que seguía comiendo, y decidió que podía, no, que debía dormir. Al dragón no le iba a pasar nada, no podía caminar y al parecer tampoco sabía hablar, ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Si, Hiccup podía permitirse dormir esa noche. Lentamente subió sus piernas al asiento del sillón y recargó su cabeza en las rodillas, poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Toothless se puso en la misma posición de Hiccup y miró al vikingo dormir. Inmediatamente el dragón se sintió irritado, no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte estaba asustado, la historia que Hiccup le había contado era difícil de creer, pero la prueba de que era verdad era que efectivamente ahora él era un humano, así que no había razón por la cual no creerle. Otra parte de él estaba enojado, había cambiado de especie, el dragón se sentía impotente y débil, no podía hacer nada. Le habían arrebatado su asombrosa forma, su ser. No podía explicar este vacío que ahora sentía, si no era un dragón, entonces no podía ser nada.

Toothless había nacido como un poderoso dragón, si, era joven, pero para su edad Toothless había logrado entender al mundo bastante bien, sabía que cada cosa tenía un lugar, una esencia y un propósito, solo una criatura tan increíble como un dragón podía ver más allá de lo que la vista ofrecía y ahora era la criatura más superficial que podía existir: un humano.

Exasperado, Toothless hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas. No solo estaba asustado y enojado, también estaba confundido. No sabía que sentir respecto a Hiccup. Entendía porque lo había transformado en humano, era eso o su vida, y si él se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación también habría salvado la vida de su jinete. Pero eso no ayudaba a calmarlo, seguía estando bastante molesto, y lo peor de todo era que no podía enojarse con Hiccup. Ambos habían creado un vínculo increíble, una conexión que solo dragón y jinete podían lograr. Literalmente podían sentir lo que el otro sentía y por consecuencia, aunque se escuche exagerado o imposible, esto les había hecho perder parte de su intimidad. Enojarse con Hiccup era como enojarse consigo mismo. Aún así, su orgullo le impedía ignorar el hecho de que el vikingo fue el causante de que ahora fuera humano.

Toothless suspiro, exasperado. Que complicada era la vida.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, y el dragón decidió que lo mejor era imitar a Hiccup y dormir un poco.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Entonces llevamos la fruta, preguntamos como están y si necesitan algo. Después nos vamos" Ruffnut repitió el "plan" por quinta vez.

"Si, Ruff" Le respondió Astrid, que pensaba que había dejado en claro cómo iba a transcurrir el día.

Ruffnut asintió y siguió caminando a casa de Hiccup, no es que no quisiera verlo, después de todo ya eran amigos y ella se preocupaba por él y por Toothless, pero éste día era uno especial, el sol había salido y bañaba a todo Berk. Era la ocasión especial para salir a volar, entrenar o simplemente echarse al suelo y absorber los calientes rayos. Pero Astrid había insistido y ella era su mejor amiga, tenía que aceptar.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Una sensación incómoda despertó a Hiccup, sus piernas y brazos le molestaban. El chico abrió sus ojos y vio la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, no era la más cómoda, ni siquiera se había quitado la prótesis. El vikingo se levantó y se estiró lo más que pudo, el cuarto estaba algo oscuro, pero los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban las ventanas indicaban que ya era de día.

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, no quería despertar a Toothless. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar la voz de su padre, al parecer hablaba con alguien. Stoick dio las gracias y despidió al visitante.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"Era Miahi, nos trajo esto" Stoick dejó una bolsa llena de papas en la mesa.

Hiccup sonrió un poco, con papas podría prepararse algo de comida decente, su estomago lo necesitaba. Sacó unas del canasto y empezó a limpiarlas.

"Y bien, ¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy?" Dijo distraídamente el adolescente.

"Hoy…" Empezó Stoick, mientras miraba unos pergaminos "Hoy llevaré a los vikingos de pesca, es un día perfecto para conseguir comida,"

Hiccup asintió y continuó con la tarea.

"¿Cuál es tu agenda de hoy?" Preguntó el Jefe, enrollando el pergamino y sacando otro.

"No lo sé, me gustaría salir, pero tengo que cuidar de Toothless" Después de que las papas estuvieran limpias, Hiccup sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortarlas. La idea de salir era tentadora, al chico no le gustaba estar encerrado en su casa, pero justo como Stoick había dicho: el dragón era su responsabilidad y tenía que ver por él, por lo menos hasta que Toothless pudiera empezar a hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Otra cosa que deseaba era la compañía de sus amigos, Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero desde que había salvado a Berk tenía a los vikingos adolescentes a su lado cuando él quería o necesitara, empezaba a divertirse y sentirse cómodo con ellos.

"Muy bien, te mandaré a Vrizin por la tarde" Le respondió Stoick, que se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Checará tus heridas y las del demonio, volveré en la noche"

Stoick estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Hiccup no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Astrid y a Ruffnut. Ambas cargaban canastas llenas de fruta y se les veía contentas.

Stoick miró a Hiccup y éste entendió lo que su padre le quiso "transmitir". No debían ver a Toothless. Pero la alegría de ver a sus amigas le quitó la preocupación y las invitó a pasar.

Astrid dejó la canasta en la mesa y le dio un abrazo a su casi-novio, Ruffnut simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Deberías estar arriba, descansando" Le reprimió Astrid, pero el tono dulce de su voz no se podía ocultar.

"Oh, vamos, Astrid, ¿Qué no lo ves? Hiccup está muy bien" Ruffnut señaló al muchacho, pero después de darle una segunda mirada cambió ligeramente de opinión "Ok, tal vez está demasiado flacucho, pero a fin de cuentas, siempre ha sido un mondadientes"

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco, pero al igual que las chicas terminó riendo un poco. La charla que siguió en realidad no fue muy interesante, hasta que Astrid sacó el tema del festival.

"¿Festival?" Preguntó Hiccup, "¿Ya viene?"

"¿Hola? Tierra a Hiccup, es hora de festejar la primavera" Ruffnut levantó una ceja, el chico era un distraído.

"Si pero, pero, tenemos dragones, si vienen los vikingos y se enteran, pues, bueno, ¡nos mataran!"

"Tranquilo, Hiccup, ya estamos pensando en eso" Dijo Astrid "Por ahora tenemos dos opciones, les pediremos a los dragones que se vayan durante el festival, les daremos comida y uno de nosotros ira a visitarlos para ver como están, o bien, le decimos a los vikingos la unión que formamos, y, pues, después de eso no sabemos qué pasará, pero como te dije, estamos pensando que hacer"

"¿Y si cancelamos el festival?" Sugirió Hiccup, que no quería arriesgarse.

"No tiene caso, necesitamos a los otros vikingos, ellos nos traerán cosas para intercambiar, comida, ropa y armas, ¿para qué romper el trato que tenemos?" Le respondió Ruffnut, despreocupadamente.

"Lo tendremos bajo control, Hiccup" Astrid le dio beso en cerca de los labios, provocando un tono rojizo en las mejillas del vikingo "Todo saldrá bien"

"Uuy, consigan un cuarto" Bromeó Ruffnut. Astrid solo la fulminó con la mirada.

Pero el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los tres adolescentes, se miraran extrañados.

"Hiccup, ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?" Preguntó Astrid.

"Eeh…" Hiccup vio como Ruffnut se disponía a subir, rápidamente le bloqueó el paso "No es nada, es el… el, mmh, Terrible Terror de mi papá"

"¿Tu papá tiene un Terror?"

"Si, es muy travieso, no sabe volar pero se pasea por la casa a su gusto" Respondió Hiccup, y entonces algo se rompió arriba "Es, ehm, muy travieso, destruye todo lo que toca"

"Creo que hay que subir y… tranquilizarlo" Dijo Astrid, empezando a dudar de las palabras del muchacho. Solo había actuado así de raro una vez, justo antes de que ella conociera a Toothless.

"¡NO!" Gritó Hiccup, asustando a las chicas "Es muy salvaje, apenas y yo puedo controlarlo, ¿pueden creerlo?"

Hiccup, que intentó darle más realismo a su mentira, le gritó al falso dragón que se callara. Para sorpresa de todos, el típico gruñido de un Terror fue lo que obtuvieron por respuesta.

"Vaya…" Dijo Astrid, algo sorprendida "Es verdad, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama… Matador" Respondió Hiccup, maldiciéndose en el interior por poner un nombre tan ridículo.

"Es algo que Stoick haría" Dijo Ruffnut, sonriéndole a Astrid, que asintió.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo, ¿no?"

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros.

"Muchas gracias por venir, de verdad" Agradeció Hiccup, "Oh, y gracias por la fruta"

Las chicas dijeron que no era problema, pero Astrid no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, en busca de una pequeña cola verde que confirmara la existencia de "Matador", sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió los brazos de Hiccup alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu visita me alegró el día" Le susurró en el oído, y Astrid soltó una risita.

Hiccup cerró la puerta y corrió a su cuarto, pero Toothless estaba en el pasillo, nuevamente estaba en el piso y a sus pies estaba otro jarrón roto.

"Oh, espera, deja que recoja eso, te puedes cortar"

El vikingo levantó los pedazos y los puso en una pequeña mesa, mientras tanto Toothless intentaba pararse, pero al volver a resbalar gimió de frustración. Hiccup miró a su amigo y empezó a reír, la voz de Toothless se parecía al gruñido de un Terrible Terror.

"Ven, te voy a ayudar" Hiccup le ofreció la mano a Toothless, éste pareció dudar, pero al final se la dio y dejó que su jinete lo pusiera en pie "Ahora, ¿necesitas algo?"

Toothless se puso una mano en el estómago, y abrió la boca.

"¿Tienes hambre?"Preguntó el chico, mientras guiaba a Toothless a las escaleras. El dragón asintió vigorosamente. "Muy bien, vamos a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, me gustaría dejarte en el cuarto, pero creo que ya no quieres estar allí. Así que, despacio…"

Hiccup tomó de las manos a Toothless y empezó a bajar escalón por escalón. Toothless hizo lo posible por imitar sus pasos, hacía todo con extrema lentitud. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja ambos sonrieron triunfantes. Llegar a la cocina fue muy sencillo, y Toothless se sentó en la silla más cercana y observó como Hiccup reanudaba con la tarea de cocinar.

Hiccup se alegró de que Toothless no estuviera en un plan muy difícil, y puso más empeño en cocinar, el dragón solo había comido un pedazo de pan, así que le prepararía una buena sopa.

Cuando los ingredientes estuvieron listos, Hiccup puso el agua a hervir. Sacó unos frascos y los puso enfrente de Toothless.

"Necesito que me digas cual quieres que le ponga la comida"

Toothless levantó una ceja y se señalo a sí mismo.

"Si, mira, no sé qué tan sensible sea tu lengua ahora, si pongo algo muy picante la comida no te gustará, y si no pongo nada la sopa no tendrá sabor. Así que dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más"

Hiccup abrió los frascos y le dio una cuchara a Toothless, éste la tomó y la metió en el frasco. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y probó la extraña sustancia. Tenía un sabor amargo y nada agradable, así que el dragón negó con la cabeza. Pasó al siguiente frasco y sintió que el condimento le quemaba la lengua, nuevamente negó vigorosamente y alejó el envase. No sabía que un sabor así podía existir, finalmente llegó al último envase, la textura era espesa, su sabor era fuerte, pero no le provocaba picazón, no estaba mal, le gustaba.

Hiccup guardó los frascos restantes y agregó el aderezo a la comida. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ésta estuvo lista, puso una generosa cantidad en el plato de Toothless y se lo ofreció.

El dragón empezó a comer, y una involuntaria sonrisa se asomó en su cara. Sabía muy bien.

Hiccup también se sirvió un poco, y ambos comieron en silencio. Toothless estaba muy ocupado concentrándose en saborear apropiadamente la comida, sabía tan bien como el pescado, si no es que mejor. Por su parte, el vikingo pensaba en lo que Ruffnut había mencionado sobre el festival. Si los dragones se irían por un tiempo, ¿entonces Toothless también se iría? Si se quedaba, los habitantes de Berk sospecharían al ver al extraño humano, si se iba, ¿Quién le aseguraba a Hiccup que su dragón estaría bien?

Hiccup miró a Toothless y se preguntó que querría él. Entonces se fijó que los ojos del dragón eran extraños. La pupila era demasiado grande, su color de ojos era de un verde muy claro, casi amarillo. Aprovechando que Toothless estaba distraído, Hiccup estudió el aspecto del dragón. El cabello era negro y desordenado, le llegaba a los hombros, su nariz era respingada y sus labios delgados. La piel era increíblemente clara, no esperaba eso, el Night Fury era de escamas casi negras, su piel debería ser oscura, pero bueno, eso era lo de menos. Hiccup continuó estudiando a su amigo, aunque el dragón estaba vestido se podía notar que su figura era musculosa, pero no demasiado. El vikingo asumió que su amigo era uno o dos años mayor que él.

Toothless terminó de comer y miró a Hiccup, éste dio un saltito cuando vio que el dragón también lo observaba.

"¿Te gustó la comida?" Preguntó Hiccup.

Toothless volvió a asentir, vaya, que incómodo era esto, el dragón necesitaba hablar, estaba harto de hacerse entender por gestos.

Hiccup suspiró un poco, no sabía qué hacer ahora y al parecer Toothless pensaba lo mismo.

¿Describí a Toothless como el chico perfecto? GAH! Perdónenme, no pude resistir XD!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: ... Me tardé un poco, ¿verdad? Agh! La verdad es que no sabía que escribir, estaba en blanco XD Pero me di una idea de cómo quería el capitulo y aquí esta 8D

Bueno, nuevamente gracias a: Neohin (OMG! Fics en español FTW! Muchas gracias *-*) Haru Kohaku (Wii, que bueno que te gusta! Ando un poco nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionarán ante futuros capítulos T_T) Bel (Me encantan tus reviews :D haha, yeah, Smexy Toothless, juju) Ichi-Ichi (Pronto hablará, pronto hablara, mwahaha XD Waa, muchas gracias, siempre comentas y eso me hace sentir alagada =D)

Bueno, aquí va.

Capítulo 7

¡Suficiente!

Había pasado una semana desde que Toothless había despertado, y el dragón no podía sentirse más irritado que nunca.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos días, una de ellas era las visitas diarias –y molestas– del "doctor". El Night Fury odiaba cuando ella llegaba, no quería que ningún humano se acercara a él, pero su herida necesitaba más cuidados, y Hiccup había recibido una reprimenda de parte de Vrizin por dejar que Toothless se levantara, así que el dragón tenía que quedarse en cama todo el día.

Hiccup quería que su amigo estuviera cómodo, pero Toothless se había puesto bastante difícil y rechazaba todo lo que le daba, alimento, ropa, algo de entretenimiento, etc. Lo único que parecía aceptar era agua. Eso no mejoraba la situación, ya que el largo corte en su costado no parecía mejorar, y el hecho de que no comía debilitaba más al dragón. Hiccup estaba harto de preparar varios platos, con diferentes ingredientes y de sabores variados para que terminaran en la basura.

Los días eran demasiado largos. Hiccup sabía que Toothless no quería ser visto como humano, así quela conciencia del vikingo lo obligaba a quedarse con el Night Fury, después de todo Toothless estaba así por su culpa. Lo único que alegraba al muchacho eran las constantes visitas de sus amigos, y afortunadamente, todos se habían tragado el cuento del Terror. Varias veces habían pedido ver a Toothless, porque sabían que él también había sido herido, pero Hiccup lograba distraerlos lo suficiente, les decía que estaba bien, que ya había despertado, pero como siempre, no se permitían visitas. Antes de que ellos pudieran protestar Hiccup cambiaba el asunto y la charla tomaba un rumbo diferente.

Hiccup no estaba aburrido del todo, en las noches, cuando Stoick llegaba a la casa, el vikingo podía preguntarle a su padre los avances del Festival de Primavera. Este tema ponía bastante nervioso al adolescente y al Jefe de Berk, ambos sabían que los jinetes no querían ser separados de sus dragones y viceversa, pero los vikingos no querían empezar una guerra con otras tribus. Finalmente –para desgracia de dragones y jinetes– se había llegado a un acuerdo: los reptiles gigantes habían aceptado irse un tiempo de la isla, una vez que el Festival terminara ellos regresarían. Desde ese día se veían a varios jinetes con sus dragones en el cielo, aprovechando cada momento que les quedaba antes de que tuvieran que partir. Sin embargo no todos estaban molestos con la decisión, las mujeres que no poseían dragones estaban bastante ocupadas preparando las decoraciones del festival, así que agradecían que nadie las interrumpiera.

Toothless, por otra parte, moría del aburrimiento. Estar atado a una cama todo el día no lo complacía para nada y lo que era peor, no se sentía muy bien de salud. El Night Fury sabía que necesitaba comer, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a rechazar todo lo que le ofrecían. Así que el dragón decidió que lo único que podía hacer para matar el tiempo era dormir. Toothless cerraba sus ojos y descansaba la mayor parte del día, gracias a eso podía evadir a Hiccup y en la noche, cuando el dragón estaba más que despierto, Hiccup estaba profundamente dormido. Era la forma más natural de mantener a raya al vikingo, pero Toothless dudaba que pudiera mantenerse así el resto de su vida…

"Listo, Hiccup," Dijo Vrizin, mientras quitaba los vendajes del estómago de su pequeño paciente "Sanaste de maravilla, no es necesario que te quedes en casa, sal y asoléate un poco."

Hiccup sonrió y asintió débilmente, salir estaría bien.

"Sin embargo, tu dragón no parece tener la misma suerte." La chica se acercó y le pidió permiso al dragón para limpiarle los vendajes, éste gruñó pero accedió, siempre era así. "Tiene que comer, si no lo hace, las cosas podrían ponerse, muy, muy feas." Ni Hiccup ni Toothless dijeron palabra, así que la joven les dijo que hablara en serio, que el Night Fury no podía seguir así.

Toothless bufó y lentamente se escondió ente las cobijas. Vrizin guardó sus cosas y fue a la puerta, acompañada de Hiccup.

"Descuida, hoy haré que coma algo," Le aseguró el vikingo, pero al ver la cara de duda de Vrizin agregó. "Te lo prometo, le daré su pescado favorito, no podrá resistir."

"Eso espero… bocados pequeños, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina cuando Vrizin se marchó. Estaba preocupado por Toothless, y hoy lo haría comer. El único problema era que no había pescado en su casa, tendría que salir a comprar un poco. El vikingo salió sin avisarle a Toothless, después de todo no tardaría. Mientras se dirigía a la pescadería, Hiccup rezaba por no encontrarse con alguien de sus amigos o su padre, mientras más rápido regresara a casa, mejor. Pero es de Hiccup de quien hablamos y la suerte no estaba de su lado, solo faltaba un poco para llegar al mercado de pescado cuando alguien lo tomó por la espalda, el muchacho se giró y vio a su rubia favorita.

"¡Hiccup" Los brazos de Astrid lo abrazaron por el cuello, "Oh, qué bueno que estas aquí, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Seguro que puedes salir de casa? ¿Con quién está Toothless?"

Hiccup reprimió una pequeña maldición y cambió su mueca de desagrado por una sonrisa, después de todo no era culpa de Astrid que hoy estuviera un poco irritable.

"Estoy bien, bien." Dijo el chico, "Vrizin dice que puedo salir, y Toothless, él… está en casa, descansando un poco."

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. La adolescente sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con el dragón de Hiccup, pero hasta ahora había sido tolerante y respetaba el hecho de que el vikingo no quisiera hablar del Night Fury. Pero era obvio que el muchacho estaba preocupado o incómodo, actuaba como si Toothless no tuviera importancia cada vez que querían hablar del tema, e inventaba cualquier cosa para zafarse de tener que dar explicaciones.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"¿Qué? Ah, no nada, lo siento, hoy estoy… distraída," Dijo Astrid, dándose un golpe pequeño en la frente. "Me alegra que estés bien."

Hiccup se sonrojó un poco, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que tenía que darse prisa e irse para comprar lo que necesitaba.

"Espera un poco," Dijo la joven, al darse cuenta de que Hiccup quería irse. La chica recogió del piso una canasta y se la dio al vikingo "Es pescado, un regalo para Toothless, planeaba dártelos esta tarde, pero ya estás aquí…"

Ante la mención del nombre del dragón, Hiccup se puso rígido, pero le agradeció a Astrid y le dijo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Nuevamente el vikingo empezó a alejarse, pero la guerrera lo detuvo.

"Oye, Hiccup" Astrid tomó la mano del muchacho y lo vio a los ojos "Somos amigos, ¿no?"

Hiccup asintió levemente.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo." Astrid sonrió un poco, "Para lo que sea"

"Para lo que sea." Confirmó el joven, y regresó la sonrisa. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable por dos cosas: La transformación de Toothless y por ocultar la verdad de Astrid.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Hiccup, y asintió decepcionada, pero dejó que el vikingo se fuera.

"Muy bien," Dijo Hiccup, con un falso entusiasmo, "Mira lo que te preparé, se ve delicioso."

Toothless tenía que admitirlo, no solo se veía delicioso, también olía riquísimo. El dragón le dio una última mirada al platillo y –maldiciéndose internamente por no aceptar algo tan exquisito– se volvió a meter en las cobijas.

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó Hiccup, claramente sorprendido. "¿No lo comerás? Lo hice especialmente para ti"

Toothless no respondió.

"Mira, necesito que comas, Tooth" Empezó a explicar Hiccup, "Estás débil, tienes que ingerir alimento ya, tu oíste lo que dijo la sanadora"

Pero el dragón siguió sin responder, ni siquiera se asomó. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero Hiccup no estaba de humor para tolerar esto. Después de tratar una vez más y ser ignorado por tercera vez, el joven supo que no tenía la paciencia necesaria para continuar así.

"¡Es suficiente!" El muchacho lanzó el plato a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, éste no se rompió, pero el impacto hizo el ruido suficiente para que Toothless saliera de las sábanas, "No voy a seguir así"

Hiccup se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Toothless, que estaba boquiabierto ante la reacción de su jinete, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el chico se había marchado.

Ok, no esperaba eso. Pensó el dragón.

El impulso de correr y disculparse se hizo presente, pero caminar seguía siendo algo que el dragón no podía hacer. Así que Toothless gimió y volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades de la cama.

Toothless sintió mucho calor, la repentina necesidad de aire lo obligó a salir de la cama. El dragón se topó con una total oscuridad. Ya era de noche.

El Night Fury se talló los ojos y empezó a ajustarlos para que se acostumbraran a la poca luz que había. Lo primero que el dragón vio fue que Hiccup estaba en la habitación, dormido en el pequeño sillón. Después, el raro sonido que hizo su estómago le hizo saber que tenía mucha hambre.

Avergonzado, Toothless volteó su vista a la mesa, donde Hiccup había dejado el pescado, pero el plato ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había un pequeño paquete. La curiosidad fue grande, así que el dragón lo tomó y lo abrió silenciosamente, dentro estaba un pan, y un pequeño frasco de algo rojo.

Toothless tomó el recipiente y quitó la tapa, aún le asombraba lo que sus pequeñas manos podían hacer. La sustancia tenía un aroma delicioso, a fresa, así que el Night Fury metió un dedo y sacó un poco. Lo llevó a su boca y una involuntaria sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Si que sabía bien. Después tomó un pedazo de pan y empezó a comer. Turnaba ambos alimentos, le daba mordiscos al pan y luego tomaba un poco de la extraña cosa que sabía rico.

Finalmente, con el estómago lleno, Toothless dio un suspiro feliz. El dragón no quería darle el gusto a nadie de que había empezado a comer, pero ya no podía resistirlo, si no comía algo pronto, bueno, no quería empezar a pensar en las consecuencias.

Tal vez si podía comer, no tan seguido como a Hiccup le gustaría, pero empezar a alimentarse era suficiente por ahora.

Toothless se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, acababa de despertar, pero una sensación de cansancio se había apoderado de él y la idea de dormir unas horas más era demasiado tentadora.

Hiccup despertó y estiró un poco su cuerpo. La mañana había llegado a Berk y todos estaban haciendo sus deberes. El vikingo también tenía los suyos, así que se apresuró a vestirse, pero antes de salir se dirigió a su cama, donde Toothless aún dormía. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vio que su dragón había comido, Hiccup sabía muy bien que el Night Fury no podía resistir la curiosidad de saber que había adentro de la caja.

Contento, el Entrenador de Dragones salió de su cuarto, había cumplido su promesa.

AN: TOOTHLESS ES ANOREEXICO 8D

LOL, Bueno, como les dije al inicio no sabía ni qué onda con que este episodio, pero aquí está. Les aclaro que Toothless duerme en la cama de Hiccup y éste duerme en el sillón, sé que es raro, pero no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza y así quiero que sea, mwahahaha XD

Mm, ahora es donde necesito sus opiniones, después de este capítulo, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en esta historia? Yo ya sé que quiero que pase y toda la cosa, pero me gustaría tomar comentarios o ideas para incorporar al fic y mantenerlos contentos :B

Bueno, eso es todo ^^

¡Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Uuuuuh 8D Siguiente capiiitulo XD Bueno, mmmh, no tengo mucho que agregar. Solo quiero darle las gracias a DUO V.P.V.M, Neohin, Bel, Haru Kohaku y kerolunatica! *-* Amo los reviews! Me hacen feliiiiiiiiiz, haha.

XxxxX  
No puede ser tan malo.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

Hiccup había tenido un día bastante tranquilo. Toothless había despertado de mal humor –como siempre, pero no había causado problemas, es más, se había terminado su desayuno. Stoick, que nunca le quitaba un ojo al dragón, había trabajado desde casa, algo poco común, pero al chico no le molestaba que se quedara. El muchacho había pasado la mayor parte del día en su cuarto, dibujando, la ventaba de su cuarto permanecía abierta, para que los fuertes rayos de sol entraran. Ya entrada la tarde había llegado Astrid, algo bastante común. Como siempre, había insistido en ver al dragón, pero Hiccup le había dado los mismos argumentos: el Night Fury se recuperaba y no quería visitas, y como siempre, la chica dejaría de insistir.

Stoick, que no prestaba atención a los adolescentes, salió un rato después de la llegada de Astrid, asegurando que no tardaría mucho.

Allí empezaron los problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la partida de Stoick, cuando el característico sonido de armas cayendo al suelo llenó la casa. Hiccup dejó escapar un gruñido, y le recordó a Astrid que su papá aun poseía al travieso Terror. Pero, ¡vamos!, esta escusa estaba gastada y la joven no era tonta. Astrid, que llevaba siempre su hacha consigo, la tomó y se dirigió a las escaleras, ya que el ruido venía de la planta alta. En menos de un segundo, Hiccup estaba en frente de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

La chica estaba cansada de estos juegos, dese hace varios días sabía que el vikingo ocultaba algo, había esperado pacientemente a que el revelara su secreto, pero nada había pasado.

Tomando ésta como su oportunidad por saber lo que ocurría, Astrid empujó a Hiccup y empezó a subir, pero nuevamente fue detenida.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

"Si, como no…" Respondió Astrid, distraídamente.

"Por favor, Astrid, bajemos." Suplicó Hiccup. El chico quería contarle la verdad a su casi-novia, pero Toothless no quería ser visto en la forma humana, y el vikingo tenía que respetar esa decisión. El dragón se volvía loco cuando Vrizin entraba a la casa, odiaba que la sanadora supiera de su débil condición, si alguien más se enteraba sería una pesadilla.

Pero Astrid siguió subiendo, ignorando a Hiccup .Desesperado, el muchacho empujó a la chica y se coló frente a ella, puso las manos en los hombros de la guerrera y con voz fuerte dijo, "NO"

No era la primera vez que Hiccup se mantenía firme ante una idea, pero esa determinación siempre desconcertaba a Astrid. La chica paró en seco y dirigió su atención a Hiccup.

Astrid no pudo reprimir una mirada asesina. No estaba herida o triste, al contrario, estaba enojada, muy enojada. ¿Qué no había probado que era digna de confianza? El enojo fue alimentado por un sentimiento de traición, y pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía que soportar esto, ¡claro! Si Hiccup tenía un problema, era problema de él y nadie más. Ella ya había ofrecido ayuda, y la habían rechazado. No tenía que sentirse mal al respecto.

"¡Bien!" Gritó ella, fulminando al chico con la mirada una vez más. Astrid le dio la espalda a Hiccup y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta, salió por ella dando un portazo.

El vikingo gimió, y se sentó en las escaleras, hundió su cabeza ente las manos y respiró lentamente, intentando calmarse. Para ser honestos él esperaba esa reacción, pero aun así dolía saber que era incapaz de hacer algo para remediarla. Astrid se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, una amiga, una confidente, una preciosa y valiosa novia. No quería perderla, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Toothless que le revelara su secreto a la chica.

Hiccup suspiró y decidió que le pediría una disculpa a la adolescente, también le pediría un poco de paciencia, después de todo Toothless no podía estar escondido para siempre, ¿O sí?

Otro extraño sonido trajo a la realidad a Hiccup, irritado el muchacho se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Efectivamente, en el suelo estaban las hachas y espadas de su padre, Toothless estaba alejándose del montón, sus manos estaban en la pared, buscando apoyo para poder caminar.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó el vikingo, intentando mantenerse en calma.

Toothless volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, ya no estaba enojado con su jinete, pero no quería ser dependiente.

"Es más rápido y fácil si me dices que quieres" Le aseguró Hiccup, impacientándose.

El dragón lo miró molesto, pero siguió caminando, cuando llegó al final del pasillo dio la vuelta y continuo con su andar.

Hiccup alzó una ceja, sin entender que pasaba. Cuando Toothless llegó al otro extremo del pasillo, evadiendo las armas, dio la vuelta una vez más y siguió.

"Oh"

Hiccup sonrió débilmente, el mal humor se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. El Night Fury quería caminar a como dé lugar, aun dependía del muchacho para desplazarse, pero si practicaba no lo necesitaría más.

El vikingo tomó las armas y las puso en su lugar, facilitándole las cosas a su amigo. Hiccup quería distraerse, alejar sus pensamientos de Astrid, y ¿Qué mejor distracción que un dragón que intentaba caminar?

Pero por más que Hiccup se concentraba en los pasos de su amigo, la constante mirada de la guerrera asaltaba todos sus débiles intentos. Cansado de no poder quitársela de encima, el chico se levantó y fue a su cuarto.

Toothless se alegró al ver la pérdida de interés de Hiccup, y continuó con la tarea. Caminar no era tan difícil después de todo, solo era poner un pie en frente de otro, mantener la mirada en el piso, manejar tu peso, fijar que no pises nada… bueno, sí era algo complicado, pero nada que Toothless no pudiera manejar.

Pasaron las horas y el vikingo aun no salía de su habitación, Toothless se había caído unas cuantas veces, pero siempre se había levantado y se disponía a continuar. Cuando el dragón pensó que era suficiente se dirigió a donde estaba el vikingo, estaba orgulloso de poder caminar, aunque fuera lento y con algo de torpeza.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a su jinete sentado en el sillón, estaba concentrado dibujando, habían varias hojas de papel en el piso. Hiccup vio de reojo a Toothless y vio que éste lo miraba, pero cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de eso regresó apresuradamente a la cama. No era algo que molestara a Hiccup, o lo lastimara. Más bien estaba frustrado, no podía "hacer las paces" con el dragón, porque siempre que tocaba el tema, el Night Fury se metía en las cobijas y no salía de allí.

X

X

X

Toothless abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama. Algo lo había despertado.

El dragón, que logró mantener su balance, miró a todos lados, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Entonces otro sonido llamó su atención. Era el lápiz que Hiccup usaba para dibujar, se había caído de su regazo.

El adolescente estaba dormido, al parecer se había adentrado en el mundo de los sueños mientras dibujaba. El ruido que había alarmado a Toothless era el pequeño cuaderno en el que Hiccup dibujaba, que también se había caído.

Con mucho cuidado, el dragón se acercó al muchacho y levantó los objetos. Estaba a punto de dejarlos en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, pero los pocos dibujos que Toothless pudo ver mientras cerraba el cuaderno le llamaron la atención. Acomodándose en la cama, el Night Fury abrió de nuevo el pequeño libro y miró los dibujos. La luz de la luna era suficiente para que el dragón distinguiera que eran.

Los primeros mostraban a una mujer alta y muy delgada, parecía enferma. Después había varios bocetos de Stoick y de Astrid, siempre con diferentes expresiones o posturas. Algunos más eran del mar, plantas u objetos. Toothless sonrió cuando empezaron los dibujos de él. El Night Fury casi siempre estaba dibujado de cuerpo completo, volando, comiendo, durmiendo, etc. En algunos estaba Hiccup.

El dragón continuo viendo todos los dibujos, hasta que uno lo consternó un poco. Era un muchacho, su cabello era largo y su mirada estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba enojado. La boca estaba fruncida.

Toothless cambió de hoja, intentado olvidar ese dibujo, pero el siguiente era muy parecido. El mismo muchacho. Esta vez estaba sentado, tenía vendajes y se aferraba al borde de la cama. Lo peor de todo era que el dibujo que le seguía era parecido y así sucesivamente. De acuerdo, el Night Fury estaba algo asustado. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Hiccup lo dibujaba tanto? ¿Y por qué rayos siempre estaba enojado? El dragón miró de nuevo los bosquejos, y una horrible sensación llenó su pecho. No se había dado cuenta, pero el chico… se parecía a él, en su forma humana.

Toothless sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Así era como su jinete lo veía ahora? ¿Como un humano vacio? Analizando su comportamiento reciente, el dragón si había estado ausente y seco. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Ere ese maldito orgullo. Esa barrera que le impedía perdonar a su mejor amigo.

El Night Fury dio un pesado suspiro. Cambiar no podía ser tan duro. Sobre todo si se trataba de Hiccup. Nuevamente, estar en esta débil forma de era culpa de su humano.

Tal vez una sonrisa o una suave mirada eran suficientes para calmar las cosas. Hiccup sabía perdonar. Después de todo se quedaría en esta forma… para siempre. Las cosas podían cambiar. Tenían que cambiar.

El dragón dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz en la mesa continua a su cama. En realidad no tenía sueño, así que se concentró en el pacifico rostro del vikingo. Dormir en un sillón debía ser incómodo…

XxXxX

Es demasiado corto, lo sé! Pero ya quería subir algo y esto fue lo único que mi mente pudo construir D:


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Uuuuuh 8D Siguiente capiiitulo XD Bueno, mmmh, no tengo mucho que agregar. Solo quiero darle las gracias a DUO V.P.V.M, Neohin, Bel, Haru Kohaku y kerolunatica! *-* Amo los reviews! Me hacen feliiiiiiiiiz, haha.

XxxxX  
No puede ser tan malo.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

Hiccup había tenido un día bastante tranquilo. Toothless había despertado de mal humor –como siempre, pero no había causado problemas, es más, se había terminado su desayuno. Stoick, que nunca le quitaba un ojo al dragón, había trabajado desde casa, algo poco común, pero al chico no le molestaba que se quedara. El muchacho había pasado la mayor parte del día en su cuarto, dibujando, la ventaba de su cuarto permanecía abierta, para que los fuertes rayos de sol entraran. Ya entrada la tarde había llegado Astrid, algo bastante común. Como siempre, había insistido en ver al dragón, pero Hiccup le había dado los mismos argumentos: el Night Fury se recuperaba y no quería visitas, y como siempre, la chica dejaría de insistir.

Stoick, que no prestaba atención a los adolescentes, salió un rato después de la llegada de Astrid, asegurando que no tardaría mucho.

Allí empezaron los problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la partida de Stoick, cuando el característico sonido de armas cayendo al suelo llenó la casa. Hiccup dejó escapar un gruñido, y le recordó a Astrid que su papá aun poseía al travieso Terror. Pero, ¡vamos!, esta escusa estaba gastada y la joven no era tonta. Astrid, que llevaba siempre su hacha consigo, la tomó y se dirigió a las escaleras, ya que el ruido venía de la planta alta. En menos de un segundo, Hiccup estaba en frente de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

La chica estaba cansada de estos juegos, dese hace varios días sabía que el vikingo ocultaba algo, había esperado pacientemente a que el revelara su secreto, pero nada había pasado.

Tomando ésta como su oportunidad por saber lo que ocurría, Astrid empujó a Hiccup y empezó a subir, pero nuevamente fue detenida.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

"Si, como no…" Respondió Astrid, distraídamente.

"Por favor, Astrid, bajemos." Suplicó Hiccup. El chico quería contarle la verdad a su casi-novia, pero Toothless no quería ser visto en la forma humana, y el vikingo tenía que respetar esa decisión. El dragón se volvía loco cuando Vrizin entraba a la casa, odiaba que la sanadora supiera de su débil condición, si alguien más se enteraba sería una pesadilla.

Pero Astrid siguió subiendo, ignorando a Hiccup .Desesperado, el muchacho empujó a la chica y se coló frente a ella, puso las manos en los hombros de la guerrera y con voz fuerte dijo, "NO"

No era la primera vez que Hiccup se mantenía firme ante una idea, pero esa determinación siempre desconcertaba a Astrid. La chica paró en seco y dirigió su atención a Hiccup.

Astrid no pudo reprimir una mirada asesina. No estaba herida o triste, al contrario, estaba enojada, muy enojada. ¿Qué no había probado que era digna de confianza? El enojo fue alimentado por un sentimiento de traición, y pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía que soportar esto, ¡claro! Si Hiccup tenía un problema, era problema de él y nadie más. Ella ya había ofrecido ayuda, y la habían rechazado. No tenía que sentirse mal al respecto.

"¡Bien!" Gritó ella, fulminando al chico con la mirada una vez más. Astrid le dio la espalda a Hiccup y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta, salió por ella dando un portazo.

El vikingo gimió, y se sentó en las escaleras, hundió su cabeza ente las manos y respiró lentamente, intentando calmarse. Para ser honestos él esperaba esa reacción, pero aun así dolía saber que era incapaz de hacer algo para remediarla. Astrid se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, una amiga, una confidente, una preciosa y valiosa novia. No quería perderla, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Toothless que le revelara su secreto a la chica.

Hiccup suspiró y decidió que le pediría una disculpa a la adolescente, también le pediría un poco de paciencia, después de todo Toothless no podía estar escondido para siempre, ¿O sí?

Otro extraño sonido trajo a la realidad a Hiccup, irritado el muchacho se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Efectivamente, en el suelo estaban las hachas y espadas de su padre, Toothless estaba alejándose del montón, sus manos estaban en la pared, buscando apoyo para poder caminar.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó el vikingo, intentando mantenerse en calma.

Toothless volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, ya no estaba enojado con su jinete, pero no quería ser dependiente.

"Es más rápido y fácil si me dices que quieres" Le aseguró Hiccup, impacientándose.

El dragón lo miró molesto, pero siguió caminando, cuando llegó al final del pasillo dio la vuelta y continuo con su andar.

Hiccup alzó una ceja, sin entender que pasaba. Cuando Toothless llegó al otro extremo del pasillo, evadiendo las armas, dio la vuelta una vez más y siguió.

"Oh"

Hiccup sonrió débilmente, el mal humor se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. El Night Fury quería caminar a como dé lugar, aun dependía del muchacho para desplazarse, pero si practicaba no lo necesitaría más.

El vikingo tomó las armas y las puso en su lugar, facilitándole las cosas a su amigo. Hiccup quería distraerse, alejar sus pensamientos de Astrid, y ¿Qué mejor distracción que un dragón que intentaba caminar?

Pero por más que Hiccup se concentraba en los pasos de su amigo, la constante mirada de la guerrera asaltaba todos sus débiles intentos. Cansado de no poder quitársela de encima, el chico se levantó y fue a su cuarto.

Toothless se alegró al ver la pérdida de interés de Hiccup, y continuó con la tarea. Caminar no era tan difícil después de todo, solo era poner un pie en frente de otro, mantener la mirada en el piso, manejar tu peso, fijar que no pises nada… bueno, sí era algo complicado, pero nada que Toothless no pudiera manejar.

Pasaron las horas y el vikingo aun no salía de su habitación, Toothless se había caído unas cuantas veces, pero siempre se había levantado y se disponía a continuar. Cuando el dragón pensó que era suficiente se dirigió a donde estaba el vikingo, estaba orgulloso de poder caminar, aunque fuera lento y con algo de torpeza.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a su jinete sentado en el sillón, estaba concentrado dibujando, habían varias hojas de papel en el piso. Hiccup vio de reojo a Toothless y vio que éste lo miraba, pero cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de eso regresó apresuradamente a la cama. No era algo que molestara a Hiccup, o lo lastimara. Más bien estaba frustrado, no podía "hacer las paces" con el dragón, porque siempre que tocaba el tema, el Night Fury se metía en las cobijas y no salía de allí.

X

X

X

Toothless abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama. Algo lo había despertado.

El dragón, que logró mantener su balance, miró a todos lados, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Entonces otro sonido llamó su atención. Era el lápiz que Hiccup usaba para dibujar, se había caído de su regazo.

El adolescente estaba dormido, al parecer se había adentrado en el mundo de los sueños mientras dibujaba. El ruido que había alarmado a Toothless era el pequeño cuaderno en el que Hiccup dibujaba, que también se había caído.

Con mucho cuidado, el dragón se acercó al muchacho y levantó los objetos. Estaba a punto de dejarlos en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, pero los pocos dibujos que Toothless pudo ver mientras cerraba el cuaderno le llamaron la atención. Acomodándose en la cama, el Night Fury abrió de nuevo el pequeño libro y miró los dibujos. La luz de la luna era suficiente para que el dragón distinguiera que eran.

Los primeros mostraban a una mujer alta y muy delgada, parecía enferma. Después había varios bocetos de Stoick y de Astrid, siempre con diferentes expresiones o posturas. Algunos más eran del mar, plantas u objetos. Toothless sonrió cuando empezaron los dibujos de él. El Night Fury casi siempre estaba dibujado de cuerpo completo, volando, comiendo, durmiendo, etc. En algunos estaba Hiccup.

El dragón continuo viendo todos los dibujos, hasta que uno lo consternó un poco. Era un muchacho, su cabello era largo y su mirada estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba enojado. La boca estaba fruncida.

Toothless cambió de hoja, intentado olvidar ese dibujo, pero el siguiente era muy parecido. El mismo muchacho. Esta vez estaba sentado, tenía vendajes y se aferraba al borde de la cama. Lo peor de todo era que el dibujo que le seguía era parecido y así sucesivamente. De acuerdo, el Night Fury estaba algo asustado. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Hiccup lo dibujaba tanto? ¿Y por qué rayos siempre estaba enojado? El dragón miró de nuevo los bosquejos, y una horrible sensación llenó su pecho. No se había dado cuenta, pero el chico… se parecía a él, en su forma humana.

Toothless sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Así era como su jinete lo veía ahora? ¿Como un humano vacio? Analizando su comportamiento reciente, el dragón si había estado ausente y seco. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Ere ese maldito orgullo. Esa barrera que le impedía perdonar a su mejor amigo.

El Night Fury dio un pesado suspiro. Cambiar no podía ser tan duro. Sobre todo si se trataba de Hiccup. Nuevamente, estar en esta débil forma de era culpa de su humano.

Tal vez una sonrisa o una suave mirada eran suficientes para calmar las cosas. Hiccup sabía perdonar. Después de todo se quedaría en esta forma… para siempre. Las cosas podían cambiar. Tenían que cambiar.

El dragón dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz en la mesa continua a su cama. En realidad no tenía sueño, así que se concentró en el pacifico rostro del vikingo. Dormir en un sillón debía ser incómodo…

XxXxX

Es demasiado corto, lo sé! Pero ya quería subir algo y esto fue lo único que mi mente pudo construir D:


	10. Chapter 10

D:

Lo sé, lo sé… me estoy tardando años, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, ¡pero la prepa me está matando! Tengo exámenes cada dos semanas, es una tortura. T_T Pero ya vienen las vacaciones, de tres meses, y escribiré como loooocaaaa. No pienso abandonar este fic! XD Bueno, les quiero agradecer mucho por los reviews, ustedes son las que me mantienen escribiendo, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo!

En fin! Aquí va el capitulo 10, espero les guste. :D

XxXxXxXx

Capitulo 10

"Pasos de bebé"

Y todo mejoró desde ese día.

Para alivio de Toothless, Hiccup había llegado a tiempo para apagar el fuego, no era como si el Night Fury le temiera a las llamas o algo parecido, ¡Por amor de Thor! Pero sus manos aun eran difíciles de controlar y si tiraba algo por no medir bien su fuerza, Stoick lo mataría.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Hiccup platicaba animadamente, agradeciendo el contacto que finalmente estaba haciendo con su amigo, y Toothless estaba feliz de escucharlo. Aunque el dragón no quería admitirlo en voz alta, además de que su nueva boca aun no se lo permitía, sí se había arrepentido de alejar a su jinete cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, ¿cierto?

Stoick regresó cuando la noche ya había caído, para entonces Hiccup y Toothless ya estaban arriba, el Jefe de Berk subió las escaleras y silenciosamente se asomó por la entreabierta puerta del cuarto de su hijo. El demonio estaba sentado en la cama, mirándose los dedos de los pies y Hiccup estaba en la esquina del cuarto, cerrando las ventanas. El hombre se preguntó si las cosas entre ellos dos se habían calmado un poco, después de todo el ambiente no se sentía nada tenso. Satisfecho con eso, y esperando que las cosas siguieran así, fue a su cuarto y decidió cerrar ese día.

XxXxXxXx

"Buenas noches, Tooth" Dijo Hiccup, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Vaya, pronto tendría que pedirle a su padre otra cama para poder dormir bien, su espalda y la prótesis lo iban a consumir tarde o temprano.

El dragón sintió la inconformidad en la expresión del muchacho cuando éste ocupo su lugar en el sillón y quiso hacer el cambio de lugares. Hiccup merecía dormir en su cama. ¿Pero como rayos le iba a decir eso si ni siquiera salían sonidos algo coherentes de su boca?

"Gagh-uh," Intentó murmurar el Night Fury, sintiéndose tan estúpido como cuando no podía caminar. "Ghi-p."

Hiccup, que ya había cerrado los ojos, abrió uno al escuchar los extraños sonidos.

"Gñnia" Intentó nuevamente el dragón.

El vikingo no entendía que pasaba, así que se quedo mirando a su amigo, esperando a que las cosas tomaran sentido.

"Shh-la."

"¿Está todo bien por allá?" Preguntó Hiccup, levantándose un poco.

"Aung-¡NO!" Gritó Toothless, obviamente frustrado. El adolescente dejó que su boca se abriera del asombro y en un segundo, y ya se había quitado la prótesis, estaba en la cama, a lado de Toothless.

"¿Dijiste 'no'?"Preguntó emocionado el vikingo.

"Gnoo." Respondió el dragón, sintiéndose nuevamente un tonto.

"¡Toothless, eso es increíble!" Exclamo el chico, que se sentía más tonto que su amigo. Desde que Toothless se había transformado las cosas habían estado muy delicadas, así que al joven Maestro no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su amigo pudiera hablar, después de todo nunca lo había hecho, la criatura era un dragón. "Empecemos con tu nombre, ¿te parece? Repite después de mi: Tooth-less"

El vikingo hablo despacio, abriendo grande la boca para que la criatura viera como movía los dientes, los labios y la lengua.

Toothless miró detenidamente y empezó a imitar al muchacho. "Ddd-lss."

"Uh, si algo así, inténtalo de nuevo: TOOTH-less"

"Dudd-lesss" Repitió el dragón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

"Sí, ya casi lo tienes" Le animó Hiccup, esperando que su amigo no se rindiera.

"Tod-lesss" Dijo el dragón. "Tood-lesss, Tooth-less"

Hiccup asintió, "Ahora todo junto"

"Toothlessss"

El vikingo estiró sus brazos y lanzo un pequeño grito de victoria. "¡Sí! ¡Exacto! 'Toothless'"

Toothless se contagió de la alegría de su jinete y repitió su nombre varias veces. Ser humano no era nada placentero, pero al menos ya podía empezar a comunicares directamente con Hiccup y eso era increíble.

"Ahora, empecemos con el resto del abecedario" Dijo animadamente Hiccup, juntado la palma de sus manos. Toothless sintió el bajón de ánimo de inmediato, ¿empezar? ¿Con todo? ¡¿Ahora? Pero el adolescente se veía tan entusiasmado y feliz que el dragón no pudo protestar. Sentándose en una posición cómoda, dejó que Hiccup empezara a enseñarle como pronunciar las letras. Al principio fue algo difícil, eran demasiados sonidos y juntos formaban un escándalo, pero un idioma que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, mejor apurarse y aprender.

Las horas pasaron y el sol empezaba a asomarse. Hiccup y Toothless seguían despiertos, demasiado concentrados como para poder dormir. El dragón estaba aprendiendo más rápido a hablar que caminar, y eso complacía a Hiccup. Después de unas cuantas frases bien formuladas y varias repeticiones del abecedario, Toothless se sintió lo suficientemente preparado para formular una frase, respirando profundamente y tomando las manos de su jinete, el dragón habló:

"Grracias," Empezó Toothless y con un poco de dificultad agregó: "y perrdóname"

Hiccup dejó que su cabeza ladeara un poco y una sincera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Algo que estaba roto dentro de él súbitamente se arregló, la carga que sentía por haber cambiado la forma original de su amigo empezó a desvanecerse.

"No hay nada que perdonar" Respondió el vikingo, descansando su frente contra la de su dragón.

XxXxXxXx

Astrid acarició las suaves escamas de su Nadder, la separación estaba cerca y temía que algo le pasara a su dragón. Sin embargo todos habían acordado que el plan se respetaría y todos dejarían a sus dragones al otro lado de la isla, incluido el más pequeño de los Terrores.

La chica estaba en su camino a la cueva que le serviría de refugio a su dragón, Skyscale. Ambas iban a pie, puesto que llegar volando sería demasiado rápido y perderían tiempo valioso para estar juntas.

"Y entonces salí por la puerta, estaba furiosa." Dijo Astrid, terminando su relato. La chica había hablado de su pelea con Hiccup millones de veces desde que había pasado. Su pobre Nadder tenía que escuchar pacientemente y luego, con gentileza, acariciar con su enorme cabeza la mejilla de su amiga. "Sé que él trama algo, la última vez que se portó así estaba escondiendo a un NIGHT FURY, ¡Por amor de Odín!"

Skyscale rio un poco, por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba el malhumor de su jinete, ella se veía adorablemente peligrosa cuando se enojaba.

"¿Te parece muy gracioso, uh?" Dijo Astrid, bastante irritada, aunque no estaba hablando muy enserio. "Ah, no lo sé, Skyscale, tal vez exageré un poco. Pero después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé que él iba a decirme las cosas. Después de todo soy su novia, ¿no es así? Las parejas se dicen todo"

El dragón asintió y se acercó más a Astrid, en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor. La guerrera sonrió y puso una mano en la nariz de su leal Nadder.

"Te quiero, Skyscale"

XxXxXxXx

Toothless miraba las rápidas manos de Hiccup moverse por la extraña tela. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Él no tenía idea, pero desde que había empezado a hablar, el vikingo usaba cada rato libre que tenía para trabajar en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Pero no solo cosía, el muchacho estaba empeñado en que Toothless aprendiera a hablar lo más pronto posible, así que constantemente le abría una conversación que requería la participación de dos personas y el exasperado dragón tenía que contestar. Quisiera o no.

Estaban en medio de una de esas pláticas cuando Stoick abrió la puerta.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Hiccup en sorpresa, en inmediatamente tiró el pedazo de tela lo más lejos posible de él. "¿Pasa algo?"

Stoick cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su hijo, sin dirigirle una mirada al dragón. "Ya casi llega el momento, hijo. El festival de Primavera esa a unos pocos días, nuestra tribu hermana llegará en cualquier momento. Tienes que poner las cosas en orden"

Hiccup dejó caer un poco su cabeza, no era la primera vez que tocaban este tema, pero seguramente esta sería la última, puesto que Stoick se veía demasiado serio.

"Lo sé…" Respondió el adolescente. "Es solo que, papá, no creo que la gente de Berk tome muy bien el cambio de Toothless, la vida con dragones ya es demasiado, algo más y se que explotarán, además Toothless no quiere ser visto en esta forma, yo…"

Stoick puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Entiendo que es difícil, Hiccup, pero ésta gente es TU tribu, es TU familia, te son tan leales como tu les tienes que ser a ellos. Yo sé que cuando llegue el momento serás un gran líder, ya lo has demostrado, confía en ellos como ellos confían en ti"

Stoick le dio a su hijo una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Hiccup se sintiera cercano a su padre. El chico le regresó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, papá"

"En cuanto a tu dragón y sus sentimientos," Continuó Stoick, con un tono más alivianado. "Más vale que piense las cosas dos veces, ni tú ni él pueden estar encerrados aquí el resto de sus vidas."

Dicho esto, el Jefe salió por la puerta, murmurando para sí mismo.

"Thiene rzón" Dijo Toothless, aún esforzándose por hablar bien. "Ssi es necesario mosstrarrme, parra mejorar lass cosas, lo haré"

El adolescente se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"No lo sé, Toothless. Los otros vikingos empiezan a sospechas de nuestra ausencia y varios me peguntan por ti, pero no siento que vayan a reaccionar muy bien ante tu cambio"

El chicho cerro sus ojos, recordando todas esas veces en las que lo que decía, pensaba o hacia estaba equivocado. Por ser él, la gente lo despreciaba, lo creían raro y poco valioso. ¿Qué tal si al ver los cambios de Toothless y su tranquilidad hacia él, les hacía ver a los vikingos que seguía siendo ese flacucho pescado parlanchín?

Involuntariamente, Hiccup se abrazó a sí mismo. Aunque la gente de Berk ya lo aceptaba y quería, el sentimiento de eterna soledad no lo había abandonado, ¿Cómo rayos lo iba a dejar después de quince años? El constante miedo estaba bien oculto en su interior y, aunque fuera triste, Hiccup se aferraba a ese miedo, puesto que le había acompañado toda su vida.

"¿Hiccup?"

Ante el sonido de alguien llamándolo, Hiccup abrió un ojo. Toothless estaba a pocos centímetros de él, sus narices casi tocándose. Inmediatamente el vikingo se echó para atrás. No muy cómodo con la súbita cercanía. Pero a Toothless esto no pareció molestarle, se subió a la cama y le pregunto a su jinete si todo estaba bien.

Hiccup asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara. El muchacho le preguntó a Toothless acerca de su decisión de mostrarse ante la villa y el dragón dijo que sí, que no le importaba mucho ahora.

"Entonces hablaré con mi padre, para que prepare las cosas, no puedo llegar así nada más y mostrarte, ¿verdad?"

Toothless rio un poco y se preparó para dormir. Hiccup se dirigió al sillón y empezó a quitarse su pierna falsa.

"¿No te ssientes…" Toothless se detuvo para buscar la palabra adecuada. "…Inkomodo?"

Hiccup le dijo que estaba bien, dormir en un sillón era toda una aventura, y no mentía, cada mañana el adolescente contaba nuevos moretones o dolores en músculos que ni sabía que tenía, aunque esos pensamientos se los guardó para sí mismo.

"¿No qjieres regresar a tu ccama?" Preguntó el dragón.

"Descuida, Toothless, la cama no es suficientemente grande para los dos, además, este amigo es muy cómodo. Gracias de todos modos."

El dragón asintió levemente y con un soplido apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación.

XxXxXxXx

Las faltas de ortografía cuando Toothless habla son apropósito xD

El pobre dragón aun no es experto en pronunciación, pero ya mejorará ;D

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta cómo va? OMG, espero que siii 8D


	11. Chapter 11

XxXxXxXx

Capítulo 11

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Es el último?" Preguntó Stoick, mientras veía a un Nightmare desaparecer con su jinete en las sombras.

"Sí, señor," Dijo uno de los vikingos encargados de la organización. "La comida está preparándose y cada ciudadano en Berk ya preparó su cuarto de huéspedes."

El Jefe asintió complacido. "¿Escondieron el corral de los dragones?"

"Así es, pusimos unas cuantas cajas y limpiamos todo el lugar, no queda rastro de dragones."

"¿Qué me dices de la Arena de Entrenamiento? Necesitamos poner los escudos y las armas otra vez."

"Ya nos encargamos de eso, ayer Gobber y yo acomodamos todo como estaba, agregamos un poco de sangre de oveja para que se viera más real. En resumen…"

"…Estamos listos." Terminó Stoick, sintiendo la ansiedad del encuentro. Este año había sido estresante. Primero la casi muerte de su hijo, después la paz con los dragones y ahora el Festival de Primavera. Se atrevía a decir que era un año más estresante que cuando Valhallarama había muerto, y eso era decir mucho.

"¿Qué tal va todo?" La familiar voz llegó a los oídos de Stoick.

"Gobber," Saludó el pelirrojo firmemente. El herrero era su mejor amigo, pero tenía que verse que no tenía favoritismos. "Muy buen trabajo, con un poco de suerte todo saldrá a la perfección."

"Ah, Stoick, no tienes que preocuparte. Las cosas saldrán de acuerdo al plan," Le aseguró Gobber, en un tono casual y un tanto nervioso. "Oye, desde el accidente de Hiccup, tú sabes, el muchacho y su dragón ya no salen. Muchos de los vikingos se preguntan, yo no, por supuesto, si él estará presente para abrir la ceremonia."

"Más le vale que sí, Gobber."

XxXxXxXx

El día había llegado, y todos los habitantes de Berk no podían evitar caer en la ansiedad. Las madres les habían dicho a sus hijos que no hablaran de los dragones con nadie, y los padres habían entrenado a sus adolescentes para parecer recién salidos de batalla.

La comida estaba lista y los adornos preparados. Cada lugar de Berk había sido limpiado de manera perfecta. A ellos no les gustaba mucho ésta, pero los invitados de este año eran exigentes y desgraciadamente tenían que dar una muy buena impresión.

La costurera de Berk había entregado ya todos los vestidos, y cada habitante de la villa salía con sus mejores ropas.

A lo lejos se podían vislumbrar dos adolescentes peleando. Ambos se golpeaban, jalaban del cabello y ponían sobrenombres.

"¡Ruffnut! ¡Tuffnut!" El fuerte grito hizo que los gemelos dejaran su riña. "¿Qué les pasa? ¡Los trajes son nuevos y ya están destruidos! Entren a la casa, ¡inmediatamente!"

"¡Mamá!" Gritaron al unísono mientras la señora los tomaba de las orejas y los empujaba hacía la entrada de su hogar. Pero la mujer paró al ver a Astrid, caminando hacía ella.

"Oh, mamá, me estás avergonzando." Dijo Tuffnut al ver a la guerrera acercarse.

"Astrid, que agradable sorpresa" Dijo dulcemente la mujer, que mantenía quietos a los gemelos con sus fuertes manos. "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Oh, no se preocupe," Respondió Astrid, que luchaba por no reírse ante el ridículo espectáculo. "En realidad estaba buscando a alguien, pero parece que no está aquí."

"Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntar"

Astrid agradeció y se quedó unos momentos más a observar como sus amigos se enrojecían al ser llevados al interior de la casa, jalados de sus orejas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Astrid dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero una gran masa la tiró al suelo.

"¡Snotlout!" Gritó la chica cuando reconoció la despeinada cabellera de su amigo. "Muévete."

El adolescente no tardó en levantarse y le tendió la mano a la rubia. "Ey, lo siento, Astrid."

La disculpa era sincera, pero la coqueta sonrisa hizo que todo se viera falso. "Fue un accidente, en serio."

"Si, si…" Contestó Astrid, limpiándose el polvo de la falda.

Ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Snotlout habló:

"Oye, ya que estás aquí…" Comenzó cuidadosamente el chico. "Tú sabes que el festival da inicio hoy, y el baile es en parejas, ¿Te gus-"

"Ahora no, ¿sí?" Interrumpió Astrid, que sabía a dónde iba la situación.

"Solo quier-"

"Estoy ocupada, hablaremos después" Finalizó la chica, que ya se había dado la vuelta y reanudaba su camino.

Snotlout sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzado, ¡Y enojado! ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Esa Astrid siempre encontraba la forma de evadirlo, ¿y por qué? Oh, él lo sabe: Hiccup.

Nada tenía sentido, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ese pescado parlanchín? Si no hubiera sido por ese dragón ella jamás le habría prestado atención. Sí, él tenía que admitirlo, montar un Night Fury era algo impresionante, pero Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo vikingo débil y solitario de siempre.

Snotlout empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, demasiado molesto como para fijarse a donde iba. Celosos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza cada cinco minutos ¡Todo era tan injusto!

Sin embargo la noche empezó a caer, y el joven, muy a su pesar, tuvo que parar para dirigirse a su casa. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Stoick en el camino, seguido de varios hombres. Todos hablaban y discutían, seguramente preparando cosas de último minuto. Era la perfecta oportunidad para demostrar que él era capaz de hacer las cosas bien. No como Hiccup, que se había quedado en casa con su lagartija gigante durante todas las preparaciones.

"¡Señor, señor!" Gritó Snotlout. No tardó mucho en llegar a donde su tío, que había parado al escuchar su nombre.

"Oh, Snotlout, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Stoick, un poco apresurado. Todos tenían que llegar a la costa, puesto que los barcos habían sido divisados.

"Señor, solo quiero decirle que no tiene que preocuparse. Cuando dejamos en los dragones en las cuevas me encargué de que estuvieran a salvo. Todos tienen comida y agua, señor. ¡Ah! Y saben que tienen que quedarse ahí hasta que lleguemos. " Concluyó orgulloso el adolescente.

"Muy bien, Snotlout, muchas gracias." Dijo Stoick, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho.

"No es problema, señor. Si necesita algo más dígamelo, por favor."

"Por ahora no hay nada, gracias, hijo" Respondió el pelirrojo al decepcionado muchacho, con un comando de la mano le indicó a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran. No había caminado mucho cuando un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. "¡Snotlout!"

El joven sonrió y dio la vuelta. "Dígame, señor."

"De hecho hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Afuera de mi casa, justo afuera, no tienes que entrar," Enfatizó el hombre, cuidando que nadie entrara a su hogar, donde Hiccup y Toothless se escondían, "Hay una caja llena de pergaminos muy importantes, los olvidé y necesito que me los traigas lo más pronto posible."

La cara del chico brilló y le aseguró a su tío que le llevaría las cosas en un dos por tres. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían el guerrero llegó a la gran casa de su primo. Y efectivamente, en la puerta estaban varías cosas, entre ellas se escondía la caja. Con mucho cuidado tomó el paquete y lo puso a un lado, buscaría si no había papeles importantes tirados. Al no ver ninguno Snotlout recogió el encargó y empezó a marcharse, pero una risa llegó a sus oídos.

¿Una risa?

El adolescente levantó la cara, puesto que el sonido venía de arriba. Provenía de la casa de Stoick.

Sería… ¿Hiccup?

La curiosidad fue fuerte, ¿sería prudente subir? ¡Oh, vamos! Claro que sí, se suponía que su primo estaba al borde del suicidio porque su dragón aún no se recuperaba del todo, ¿y ahora estaba riéndose? No, las cosas estaban un poco raras. Además había corrido demasiado rápido, tenía tiempo para echar una mirada y luego irse.

La puerta principal fue abierta, y Snotlout entró lo mas silenciosamente que podía a la casa. La caja aún estaba en sus manos. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido el muchacho empezó a subir las escaleras y saltó un escalón que desde hace años emitía un chirrido cuando lo pisabas. Al llegar al piso de arriba empezó a escuchar no solo risas, también frases.

"Te queda muy bien."

Esa era la voz de Hiccup, sin duda alguna, ¿a quién rayos le estaba hablando?

"¡Es genial! Me encanta."

El corazón de Snotlout dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se congelo. ¿Quién, por el amor de Thor, era ese?

"Mi ropa no era lo suficientemente grande para ti, por eso lo hice. Además encaja con la ropa que llevaremos en el festival."

El adolescente de cabello negro pegó su oreja a la puerta, intentado captar toda la conversación.

"No puedo creer que tu lo hicieras. Pero bueno, si lograste hacer una montura tu solo no debería sorprenderme que también pudieras hacer esto."

Una tímida risita escapó de Hiccup y el guerrero pensó que era ridículo. Ridículamente perfecto. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí era increíble como para dejarlo ir. Un chantaje le sirve a cualquiera.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Snotlout mientras abría la puerta, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hiccup, sentado en el borde de su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos y el color se había ido de sus mejillas. Parado a su lado estaba otro chico, obviamente más alto que su primo, su cabello era negro y sus ojos grandes tenían un color muy peculiar. Ambos miraban con la boca abierta al inesperado visitante.

"¡Snotlout!" Gritó el jinete poniéndose de pie, pero su pierna falsa le hizo perder el balance. En menos de un segundo el otro chico lo tomó de los hombros y evitó la caída.

"Oh, vaya, ¿Y quién eres tú?" Preguntó el muchacho, entrando a la habitación. El chico tenía que admitir que no esperaba encontrar esa escena. Era un poco vergonzosa, puesto que el extraño no soltó a Hiccup después de ayudarle, seguía con sus manos firmes en el pelirrojo y su mirada se dirigía a él. Era la mirada más hostil que le habían dado y Snotlout se sintió un poco intimidado ¿Quién era ese como para mirarlo así?

"Pregunté algo, Hiccup" Exigió nuevamente Snotlout, en un tono bastante agresivo. "¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?"

La palidez del rostro del vikingo desapareció, y el color rojo llegó para remplazar la falta de color. "¡Como te atreves!" Gritó Hiccup, que se liberó de los brazos de Toothless y caminó hacia su primo. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nadie te enseñó modales?"

Pero Snotlout lo ignoró, y con un golpe, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, empujó a Hiccup para que se apartara de su camino. Fue una muy mala idea.

Antes de que Snotlout se diera la vuelta para enfrentar al chico más alto unos fuertes brazos lo tiraron al piso. La caja salió volando de sus manos.

"Off" Fue lo único que pudo murmurar, puesto que las rodillas del desconocido le apretaron el estómago, inmovilizándolo.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres, rata asquerosa?" Gritó Toothless, que no perdonaba a nadie que tocara a su humano.

"¡Toothless, espera!" Gritó el vikingo, mientras se ponía de pie. Los pequeños brazos rodearon la cintura del dragón y lo empujaron hacia atrás. "Ya sabes cómo es él, tranquilízate"

La asesina mirada en los ojos de Toothless se quedó fija en el rostro del muchacho caído. Lentamente se levantó y liberó el cuerpo de Snotlout, que tenía una cara de perplejidad constante. ¿Acaso Hiccup dijo… Toothless? ¿Toothless el dragón? ¿Toothless el enorme Night Fury?

"Mira, sé que es difícil de explicar, pero por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie." Suplicó Hiccup, intentando calmar las cosas.

El silencio de su primo le indicó que podía continuar. "Verás, la verdad es que todo pasó muy rápido… ¿recuerdas cuando el veneno estaba matando a Toothless?"

Mientras la historia continuaba, Snotlout empezó a levantarse. Sus asustados ojos iban de Hiccup a Toothless y de Toothless a la puerta. ¡Esto era una locura! No podía ser verdad. Pero… tenía que serlo. Involuntariamente los grandes pies del guerrero lo llevaron a la puerta, para entonces el relato había terminado y Hiccup le seguía rogando que no dijera nada, que haría lo que él quisiera. Vaya, lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Las obvias intensiones de Snotlout empezaron a impacientar a Toothless. Implorando no lograrían nada, tenían que convencerlo por otros métodos. Quisiera Hiccup o no.

Antes de que el adolescente alcanzara salir por la puerta, el dragón lo volvió a tumbar.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!" Gritó el chico desde el suelo. No le quedaba otra opción. "Me… me callaré."

Hiccup miró a Toothless y le dio unas palmaditas. Algunas veces la leve violencia podía funcionar.

"¡Ya déjame salir!" Exigió Snotlout mientras se movía frenéticamente. Hiccup asintió y Toothless volvió a levantarse.

Rápidamente Snotlout se puso de pie y les dirigió una última mirada a ambos jóvenes antes de salir corriendo. ¡Al diablo los encargos!

XxXxX

Valhallarama – Mamá de Hiccup.

Pues ahí lo tienen. Lo de Snotlout fue nuevo, no tenía planeado que las cosas salieran así, pero bueh… XD

¡Y oh mai gosh, Toothless ya puede hablar bien! 8D Eso me hace feliz, lol. Así avanzo más rápido. Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. :33

¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! Hace poco me llegó uno y me animó para seguir escribiendo, ustedes son mi inspiración. :'D


End file.
